


Tempted to Touch

by Rocquellan



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent is in a relationship with Cloud, Chaos wants Reno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Square owns these wonderful characters and I just love to molest them :D

Pressing his fingers into Cloud's thigh and digging into the pale flesh, Vincent thrust up into tight, pulsing warmth. The pleasure felt was immeasurable while the hot channel clenched him tightly, and then a small moan escaped his lips. His eyes were closed and he opened them to see how flushed Cloud's skin was. His lover's head was thrown back and his mouth opened in ecstasy. He couldn't ignore how erotic Cloud looked basking in the glow of their coupling, skin slick and moans loud. The man was sex on two legs, something of a celestial being in his own right. He had the hots for Lucrecia but it was never like this. Cloud was able to turn him on with just a look, just his presence.

Cloud closed his eyes, reveling in the sensations that coursed through his body as he rode Vincent, his hips undulating while Vincent thrust up into him. Each time the gunner's shaft hit that special spot Cloud's body shivered slightly in wanton need and his grip on the back of the couch tightened.

"I'm going to…Vincent,'' Cloud moaned, eyes closed tight in rapture. He brought his head down and gazed into dilated, sapphire eyes that never fail to pull him in before capturing Vincent's soft, moist lips in a passionate kiss, tongue battling and teeth scraping.

Vincent sucked greedily while his hold on Cloud's hips got tighter with his human hand, the gauntlet arm just pressed palm flat on the other thigh. He knew the smooth skin would bruise later, black and blue finger prints indented into the pale flesh. Cloud always did like a little pain with his pleasure and Vincent was always happy to oblige. He then looked at the soft features to notice the blonde's bangs were stuck to his forehead, his hair damp from sweat.

' _Oh, goddess_!' Knees bent on the couch and straddling Vincent's hips, Cloud practically bounced on Vincent's shaft as fast as he could, wanting more, needing to feel like before. It was something he thought he would never have again, someone to belong to, someone that needed you. It was too good to be true.

Vincent looked down and noticed Cloud's erection straining with need against his stomach. The swollen red bulb leaked copious amount of pearl-like substance out onto his taut stomach. He wrapped his human hand around the needy shaft and squeezed.

Cloud's whole body shuddered, hard. He felt the stirrings of his release tightening his balls and his breathing became erratic, his muscles tensing in anticipation.

"Vincent, Vincent, _Vincent_!'' Eyes closed tight and mouth open in a silent scream, Cloud had cum.

Long spurts of Cloud's essence coated Vincent's hand and he was on the verge of his own release. When Cloud's muscles clenched tightly around his throbbing flesh, he felt his own sac grow taut. A strangled moan escaped his lips, eyes half-lidded, voice low and restrained. Thrusting his hips hard one last time, he released into Cloud, eyes closed and head thrown back while riding out the waves of his release.

Cloud's body fell limp against his lover, his head resting in the crook of Vincent's neck, the long raven locks of the man's hair tickling his forehead. His heart rate slowly calmed down and he sighed contently.

Vincent breathed evenly and placed a kiss on the blonde crown, feeling the yellow spikes tickle his chin.

Cloud drew in a deep breath. "That felt amazing.''

With satisfaction evident in his voice, Vincent replied, "I know.'' He ran his human hand soothingly up and down Cloud's spine and the man shivered at the touch.

Both men's tranquil moment was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cell phone. Cloud leaned over Vincent, and then stretched out his hand to pick up the PHS that was thrown to a corner of the couch in their haste to undress.

"Strife delivery service.''

"Yo Cloudy, you and Vinny gotta come to the Seventh tonight, it's Friday yo.''

' _Vinny?'_

Voice strained by withheld laughter, Cloud replied, "Um Reno, we don't…''

Reno cut the blonde off abruptly. "Aww come on Cloud, we haven't seen you guys fo' like fo'eva and now we hear you're together. We miss y'all yo!''

Cloud turned his eyes towards Vincent and saw one brow quirked. He then looked down to see his seed plastered on the gunner's stomach and he ran a finger through it before making small, feather light circles.

Vincent's cock twitched in response.

"Aaaah yeah Reno, we'll be by a bit later, 'kay?'' Cloud dropped the phone before he got a response and rubbed his groin against Vincent's slowly re-awakening shaft. He looked deeply into those ruby red eyes, seeing the loneliness there which rivaled his own. Both hands were wrapped around Vincent's and he led them to cup the round flesh behind, then Cloud arched his back. He brought his head down and whispered into Vincent's ear, ''Want to fuck me again, Vincent?''

Vincent shuddered at the low sultry voice breathing warm breath into his ear. He looked into lust-filled blue eyes that were half-lidded and replied, ''With pleasure.''

They shared a mind blowing kiss before Vincent flipped the blonde over to lie on his back and he took him once again… _hard_. Cloud never wanted it slow, had a strong aversion to the action and he had a feint idea why. Cloud's earlier lovers must have been just that, lovers. The blonde didn't want to remember, he wanted to forget and always pleaded with Vincent to go fast and hard. Sadly, he obliged.

~0~

Reno, Cid, Tseng, Elena, and Rude all sat by a round coffee-finish wood table near the back of the Seventh Heaven bar. They were all drinking and just being themselves, happy and misceivious.

"Hey Tifa, another shot!'' Reno shakily held his empty tumbler in the air to show the busy barmaid.

''Nooooooooonono!'' Everyone cried in unison, and then they all started laughing when Reno gave them a puzzled looked.

Rude quirked a brow at his partner, saying, ''You're enough of a nut sober, Reno.''

On the verge of tipsy, Elena replied, ''Yeah, we don't need a drunken nut, Sempai.'' She snickered as she brought the hand clutching her drink up to her face, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Cid slapped Elena lightly on her arm. "Whoa, Easy there little girl, seems you're in over your head th'are.'' The pilot downed his fifth glass and slammed the shot glass down on the table, no trace of any liquor being present in his system and a smug grin on his face.

Reno laughed a high-pitched laugh, his goggles rolling back slightly from the jostling.

Tseng chuckled.

''Hey I'm not a little girl!'' Elena's lips pouted indignantly, face downcast slightly.

Cid put a hand around the woman's shoulder while the other rest on the table.

''Hey cheer up beautiful lady,'' he said with a cheeky grin.

Elena looked at the man, blushed bright red, and then turned her head away hastily.

Cloud and Vincent pulled up to the back of the bar on _Fenrir_. Vincent swung himself off the back of the black bike after Cloud cut the engine and lowered the stand. He ran a hand through his long raven hair, smoothing out the frays the strong wind caused from Cloud's speedy riding. Whenever he rode with Cloud he always gripped the blonde's waist tightly because Cloud gunned _Fenrir_ like every ride was a life or death situation. The bike had more meaning than simple transportation to his lover, and it was obvious in the way Cloud handled the machinery. With care and pride.

After Vincent got off, Cloud swung one foot over the seat and pocketed the keys. He watched Vincent fixing his hair and wondered if the gunner knew he was a very handsome devil, especially when he was dressed in regular clothes instead of the heavy red cloak. He had to admit there was a delicious curve to Vincent's legs that made his hips rock in a too-sexy fashion when he walked. The button-down, close-fitting burgundy shirt Vincent wore accentuated the man's lean muscles perfectly, and Cloud couldn't help but want more of what went on earlier at their home on the outskirts of Edge. ''Cock-tease.''

Vincent heard Cloud's words and looked at him. ''Wait, what?'' His eyes narrowed at the blonde. Did Cloud just call him a _cock tease_? Was he hearing right? How anybody could think his Hojo-scarred body was sexy was beyond him, but he had noticed since he and Cloud decided to live together that the blonde wasn't as reserved or as constricted as he was before…well not around _him_. His lover was slowly coming out of his shell and he had to admit the blonde's kinky side was a major plus. He found himself wondering what kind of kinky things Cloud did for Sephiroth and Zack but quickly erased that thought. They had a silent agreement not to talk about the loves they'd lost.

Cloud slowly walked over to where Vincent stood, never breaking his gaze from those unreadable ruby red eyes. When he stood directly before the man, he wrapped both hands around his neck and pulled him down into a deep, soul-wrenching kiss. It was warm, soft and he felt the gunner's hand wrap around his waist and their bodies pressed together. The blonde moaned low in his throat, proving how much he enjoyed the show of intimacy, of ownership.

Vincent nipped on Cloud's lower lip, then pushed his tongue inside the wet cavern and began pulling and sucking on the warm muscle of his tongue. He heard Cloud moan and he ran a hand through his hair as their tongues battled for dominance. He was getting hot once again, all because Cloud had managed to turn him on with just a kiss.

Realizing that the others might be waiting on them inside, Cloud hesitantly broke the kiss and placed a hand on Vincent's chest. Looking into his lover's eyes, he panted, ''The others are waiting Vincent, let's go in.'' He cocked his head towards the back entrance of the bar.

"Ok let's go in,'' Vincent repeated, and they walked to the door together.

~0~

Tifa decided that the man at the table by the window in the far corner was getting too impatient. He kept shouting noisily for her so she decided he would be served next, despite the fact that others were there before him. She just couldn't stand the nagging. Placing a beer on the small tray, Tifa balanced the item on one hand and quickly made her way over to the man. The chatter in the bar wasn't too loud and mostly came from her friends who were in a corner enjoying themselves.

Tifa reached the table, picked up the bottle from the tray balancing in her hand, and placed it before the patron. ''Here you go.'' Her face was laced with a mock smile at the man.

After setting the item down, she allowed her head to drift briefly to the side, getting a glimpse of outside the window for a moment. Eyes widening a fraction, Tifa gasped at what she saw—Cloud and Vincent standing by _Fenrir_ , lips locked, bodies pressed together…and they both seemed completely relaxed with each other. She quickly averted her eyes from the scene and then turned around, clutching the tray to her chest and making her way back behind the bar, a paradox of emotions plaguing her mind.

Tifa _knew_ Cloud and Vincent were together, all of their friends knew, but she still hadn't gotten over the crush she harbored for the blonde. Now, seeing them together, she couldn't help but feel a sense of rejection and loss.

She wiped at the counter when Reno's voice shouted out to her again for another drink and once again the others objected. She looked over at them and smiled.

~0~

''Hey guys look who 't is!'' Reno shouted when Cloud and Vincent walked inside the bar.

All of the others turned to look at them and some voiced informal greetings at the two. They both nodded in response and took seats in the two empty chairs available beside Tseng and Rude.

Cid stared at the two, knowing it had been awhile since he'd seen either of the two men. ''Good to see ya Cloud, Vincent. How you guys been?''

Vincent answered first, "We have been well.''

Cloud nodded. He was expecting Tifa to come over by now, and when he turned around he saw her tending a customer.

Reno grinned. "We haven't seen you guys in a while yo. Good to know you're still alive and fucking.''

Elena blushed, Cid snickered, and Rude smiled at Reno's words.

Tseng leaned in close to Vincent's ear and whispered, "Ignore him, it's the liquor.''

Vincent nodded his head slightly. He looked at the red-head, noticing that his hair had grown a few inches longer and that he still wore the tell-tale goggles on his forehead, in much the same way as Vincent had worn his faded bandana . It had taken a long time for Cloud to convince him not to wear a bandana of some kind. It wasn't visible to others, but Chaos's mark was imprinted on his forehead and he'd always worn something to hide it, at least from himself…

He felt something tug at him then, something about Reno pulling at his senses. For some reason he was intrigued by the slum-talking Turk, but he would never voice that—Cloud would kill him.

He listened to the others talk and laugh, just having a good time, and nodded his head when asked a question or just gave a one word answer. He looked at Cloud, noticing that something was bothering him just from the way those blue eyes would dart around every once in awhile.

Reno looked at both men seated by his friends, a curious look on his face. "So who bottoms yo? Who fucks and who gets fucked, Cloudy?''

Cloud's cheek turned a bright shade of crimson and he averted his eyes from Reno's gaze.

Vincent realized that the others were not too vocal in their objection of Reno's question. As a matter of fact, they seemed curious themselves.

"We take turns,'' the ex-Turk answered simply. He noticed that most of them were blushing.

Cloud squeezed Vincent's hand gently while he looked at the others.

"Hey I'll be right back ok?'' He said, and then he got up and left the table, making his way over to the bar where Tifa stood mixing drinks, wearing the same black tank top he remembered her always wearing. He knew she liked him, and had hoped his being with Vincent didn't hurt her too badly. He didn't like how she was ignoring him, though, and had decided to go over and say hello.

Vincent gave the others at the table his usual hard-to-decipher look. Rude was talking quietly with Tseng while Cid tried to subtly seduce Elena. He watched Reno watch him steadily from under his flaming red bangs. There was just something about those seductive aqua blue eyes that caused Vincent to notice them, alluring and hypnotizing. Nobody seemed to mind ignoring him, knowing he wasn't one to talk much anyway.

Reno placed a hand on Rude's shoulder, and then he leaned over to whisper something into his partner's ear. Much to his chagrin, Vincent noticed the sensual cherry red lips moving slowly and seductively. There was something pulling him in, some force drawing him to the younger Turk. There was some power at work and Vincent didn't want to submit. Submission meant defeat, because if Cloud ever found out about his sudden, unhealthy attraction to Reno, he would lose the only person he'd ever felt like giving his heart to other than Lucrecia, and he couldn't afford that.

Wanting an excuse to leave the table, Vincent slowly pushed the chair out and then muttered while standing up, 'I'll be right back.'

A few seconds after Vincent left Reno non-too quietly excused himself, muttering about a weak bladder and needing to powder his nose.

The others laughed heartily. Cid even threw in a comment about Reno needing the right blush to match his skin tone. The red-head walked off laughing all the way to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud nervously walked up to his child-hood friend and muttered, ''Hi Tifa.''

Washing the beer mugs and lost in her own little world, Tifa was surprised when she heard Cloud's voice. She gave him a forced smile and then answered, ''Oh, hi Cloud.''

Cloud's eyes darted around the room as he struggled to have a normal conversation with Tifa. He smiled slightly at her greeting, and asked, ''How are things around here lately?'' He took a seat on one of the many empty stools facing the woman.

Tifa shrugged, ''Good. Marlene and Denzel are off on a getaway somewhere.''

Cloud's eyes widened a bit in shock. ''Marlene and Denzel? They're together now?''

''Oh, come on Cloud, Denzel's been Marlene's world from the day he got here.'' Turning her head to the side to place a glass on the counter she added, ''And you were his.''

Cloud turned his head away and twined his fingers together nervously. He knew Denzel felt something for him, but the boy was way too young. He wasn't a pedophile, even if Denzel wished it, and just why did Tifa have to bring that up? He didn't dare ask her, however much he might wish to know.

Tifa jerked her head towards the table with their friends. ''So how is your boyfriend? Still impassive, I see.''

''Yeah, um…Vincent's still the same.'' Cloud fidgeted slightly, hoping his nervousness wasn't too obvious. He could make out from the corner of his eyes Vincent's silhouette leaving the table, but decided to ignore it because Tifa obviously wasn't happy at the moment. ''We…um.''

Tifa bristled. ''You two live together and in your bliss you ignore the rest of us.''

Cloud's eyes widened and then he added hastily, ''No Tifa, it's not like that.''

Tifa started doing her tasks a little too aggressively and Cloud wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole, but instead a glass was slammed on the table before him.

''One whole year, Cloud. What could make you leave your friends for that long is beyond me. No phone call, no letter, no word.'' Tifa's chest moved rapidly up and down and her eyes bore deeply into Cloud's.

''I…I,'' Cloud stuttered. How could he tell her he lost one lover and had to kill another? At that time his entire body had felt numb, he hadn't been able to think straight. He'd been lost. He'd become a wandering shell of a man until Vincent had found him, ruined and broken. The ex-Turk had stayed by his side, quietly, apathetically, until Cloud had begun noticing the man on his own. Vincent had been there for him when he'd felt most alone in the world. He still was there for him.

But Tifa never knew about the relationship he'd shared with Zack and Sephiroth; she never knew how much he'd depended on them both for his happiness. She never understood how badly it had broken him to lose them both...she couldn't.

Then along came Vincent, his knight in red cloak.

''It's not like that at all.'' Cloud sighed wearily, but saw Tifa's eyes soften a moment. It wasn't strong but it was there.

Tifa sighed apologetically, ''You're right Cloud, I'm sorry. I mean, I don't know what you've been through, especially since you lost your best friend and had to kill Sephiroth. Thinking about it, you did need a break didn't you? I'm really sorry for acting up on you. It's just we miss you here. Don't stay away for too long again ok?''

Lips upturned, Cloud smiled warmly. ''Deal.''

~0~

Reno was shoved against the wall…hard. He'd entered the bathroom after Vincent, teasing the man about Cloud, when Vincent had just grabbed him and kissed him. He was very surprised to say the least and briefly wondered if Cloud and Vincent were having problems.

Then a deep voice spoke to Reno, ''You, slum bitch are mine.''

That voice wasn't Vincent's. It was too deep, too feral, too primitive, and Reno shuddered.

Chaos wanted Reno.

''I'm nobody's bitch yo,'' Reno smirked.

Reno noticed Vincent's eyes had turned a pale shade of yellow. His lips were now curled into a sneer unlike the usual impassive purse. He was extremely fast and way too strong, the shove had hurt…bad.

The redhead moaned into the rough kiss as Chaos pinned him to the wall with his body, causing him to curl his feet around his waist. He could feel the demon's hardness for him and it made his own straining erection pulse uncontrollably.

Reno knew this was wrong; Vincent belonged to Cloud…but this wasn't Vincent, it was just his body. The demon was everything Reno wanted in a man—rough, strong, and able to bring him to his knees with just a kiss. How ironic it was that a demon gave him what he wanted in a human.

He felt like his tongue was about to be torn out, and he was losing oxygen fast. He was becoming extremely hot and he wrapped both arms around the demons neck while he felt the human and gauntlet arm press into his stomach.

Reno breathed hard when the kiss was broken and he looked into glowing yellow eyes. He was caught in a paradox of emotions because he wanted this, but he didn't. Would he lose his friendship with Cloud if the blonde found out about this?

Who cared? He was horny.

Chaos brought his head close to Reno's neck and sniffed. The demon growled, ''Your pheromones, delicious.''

Reno looked at Chaos with heavy lidded eyes, his breath coming in short pants. ''I know I'm delicious yo, what about it?''

Chaos growled, and then he used his human hand to grip the waist of Reno's pants and tore them, popping the button that held the fabric together. One more hard tug and the item was completely torn in two. A moment later Reno's underwear met the same fate.

The demon captured the soft lips once again, effectively stifling the scream that ripped from Reno's throat when he pushed himself inside of the lithe Turk's body with no preparation. He could literally hear when the flesh tore, and felt Reno's body jerk.

The pain was unbearable. Reno felt so much agony when Chaos forced himself into his body that the scream being effectively contained by the demon threatened to damage his vocal chords. He could feel beads of sweat well up as heat washed over him. He was in so much pain that he felt like passing out, but the friction from Chaos's thrusts made him realize that he was as hard as a rock. He was enjoying the pain.

Chaos broke the kiss and then his human hand wrapped over Reno's mouth. The smaller man's eyes were slowly rolling back inside his head, whether from pain or pleasure he didn't care. There was something flowing freely from the redhead's body, something that felt like a demon-induced aphrodisiac. Chaos had wanted to come out and take the Turk from around the table earlier, but the knowledge that the blonde was close by had given Vincent the strength to overshadow him. When the redhead had suddenly walked into the bathroom, Chaos used the opportunity to lock away Vincent's consciousness, allowing him to indulge in his carnal desires. The demon wanted his own release, not the shared release of Vincent sexing Cloud. Chaos never was interested in the blonde, and he didn't understand what his host saw in him, either. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed Vincent, he would have gotten rid of Cloud—but the ex-SOLDIER was too important to the man whose body he shared. As much as they were different, they were also the same on some levels and he remembered what he had to endure when Vincent lost Lucrecia. He didn't want to go through that again.

Whimpers of pain and pleasure became muffled against the hand over Reno's mouth, and Chaos growled menacingly into his ear, ''Shut the fuck up.''

Chaos was practically screwing him into the wall and Reno tightly gripped the demon's long raven hair and pulled. That low, sultry voice ordering him around only added to the delicious tingles coursing through his body. He wanted more, he needed to feel again what he was feeling now—a combination of the best fuck of his life and one of the worst pains imaginable that took him so close to achieving a climax he had thought impossible, and the feeling was nearly unbearable. Chaos's stomach was grinding against his straining erection with each thrust as he kept his legs firmly around the muscled hips. He could feel each inch of the cock driving into him at an incredible speed, and every time his sweet spot was hit his throat got hoarser.

Chaos started to grind faster, pumping his hips more fervently into Reno's tight channel. He was getting close to his release and could feel his balls drawing tight with each passing moment. A low, guttural moan escaped his throat as he thrust as hard as he could into Reno's body. With a slight shudder, he released his seed inside of the redhead, powerful and potent. Reno tried to scream, but that hand was still effectively stopping any loud sounds from escaping, because having any of the others find them in such a position was something he wanted to avoid.

After his orgasm, Chaos released Reno and the limp body fell to the floor in a heap, coughing and moaning. He knew the Turk would be feeling a world of pain when he woke up, but he left him as is. He was sure Reno could take care of himself because he was a Turk, and being a Turk meant having good survival skills. So he was sure Reno would be ready for him the next time he needed release and would be able to satisfy him for as long as he needed. If he didn't survive the first time he wasn't worthy of Chaos's attention anyways.

Chaos left Reno where he was and made quick work of cleaning himself up. He stopped at the door before exiting and took one last look at the man passed out on the bathroom floor, pants torn with cum and blood running down his thighs. The white tiles were stark against Reno's darker hair and clothes, a startling backdrop to the obvious violence that had happened. After making sure that the smaller man was still shallowly breathing, Chaos then turned around and exited the bathroom all together.

~0~

Vincent stood outside the bathroom door, wondering how he went from being inside to suddenly outside. His eyes scanned the narrow hallway that lead back out to the bar. There was no one around. Something was off, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could feel it. Something was amiss, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The gunner chuckled to himself, chalking his feelings up to paranoia, and walked back out to where the others were.

Cloud saw Vincent walking towards them and he didn't miss the slight quizzical look in his eyes. Most people couldn't tell what Vincent was thinking but he had been with the gunner long enough to realize what some looks meant. He partially drew the chair out beside him so Vincent could sit when he came over.

Vincent felt a throbbing pain in his skull, but when he saw Cloud at the table he relaxed slightly. He didn't want to worry the blonde.

The gunner sat down beside him and Cloud leaned over before whispering in his ear, ''Are you alright?''

Vincent nodded his head once in response, his loose hair falling over his eyes.

Sensing the unease radiating from his lover, Cloud decided it was time to leave.

''Hey um, we'll be going guys. We'll catch you all another time,'' Cloud hastily said, smiling while pulling on Vincent's arm.

Vincent nodded himself and left his seat.

''Alright you guys.''

''Take care Vincent, Cloud.''

''Travel safe.''

Wanting to say goodbye to Tifa, Cloud shouted, ''Hey Tif, we're heading out. I'll call later, ok?''

Tifa turned around to see both men leaving and waved, saying, ''Ok Cloud, take care of yourself.''

When they were both outside of the bar heading towards Fenrir, Cloud gently squeezed Vincent's human arm and asked him quietly, ''Are you sure you're ok?'' He could practically sense the tension rolling off of the older man.

Trying to reassure Cloud along with himself, Vincent answered, ''Do not worry.'' Then he planted a soft kiss to the top of Cloud's head.

Cloud smiled warmly, dismissing his feelings at Vincent's words, he did trust the man after all. ''Ok, let's go home.''

~0~

Cid had still been trying to seduce Elena when his bladder started to burn, feeling full and needing to be emptied. He rubbed a thumb over the woman's blushing cheeks and then turned his gaze to Rude and Tseng, saying, ''I'll be back, gotta take a leak.'' Then he left the table and head towards the bathroom.

When Cid entered the bathroom, hands on his fly trying to open the zipper, he stopped mid-strut at the sight before him. Eyes wide he mumbled, ''Fuck Reno.'' Then he raced over to where Reno lay on the floor, bleeding and messy. The Turk was curled up on his side with both knees drawn up to his chest, and Cid didn't miss any of the implications of rape, or—at the least—too rough sex. His heart thudded loudly from the fear that the Turk might be dead.

Cid took Reno's wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when a steady one was felt. He then lifted the man's head and turned him around so he was on his back. Quickly taking out his phone he called Tseng, afraid if he left the redhead alone to get help he might succumb to his injuries.

''Tseng, bathroom, now!'' And with that Cid threw the phone down on the ground. Brows knitted, he looked at the swollen, bruised lips and the palm print around Reno's mouth, wondering who the hell would do the man like that. It wasn't like he hadn't had his fair share of giving rough sex, but not to the point that his partner passed out or looked like they had lost a fight with Bahamut Sin.

''You'll be alright buddy,'' Cid whispered as he gently swept red bangs from before Reno's eyes. A moment later he felt Tseng frantically pushing him away. He quickly got up and watched as Tseng scooped the unconscious redhead into his arms and raced out the door, Rude and Elena close behind, both in a state of shock.

''Let's get him to a room upstairs. Rude, Elena, do you have any Cure or potion?''

''No Sir,'' they both replied in unison. Elena's eyes glassed over when she saw one of Reno's arms hanging loosely downward, bouncing limply with each of Tseng's steps, almost as if he was dead.

Rude turned his attention to the frightened woman, ordering, ''Elena, ask Tifa for cure, potion or bandages or whatever she has to help.''

Elena broke out of her trance, nodded, and then raced off.

The Wutain man took the stairs two at a time with his subordinate in his arms. He was shocked beyond belief but managed to keep himself composed. He vaguely wondered what in the hell Reno got himself into this time and knew that whatever it was it could have gotten the man killed; besides they needed to know what happened.

~0~

Reno felt a dull ache wash over his entire body as his senses slowly came into focus. The world was dark, pitch black, and it took a moment for him to realize his eyes were closed. The soft surface he was laying on felt comfortable against his bruised body, like fine silk. Then the throbbing ache in his behind reminded him of what went on earlier. It had hurt like hell but it was worth it, he mused.

''He's awake.'' It was Tseng's voice.

A rustling of footsteps could be heard and Reno knew the others were gathering around him, it just took his vision a while to adjust to the many faces surrounding him.

''Sempai, what happened?'' Elena's voice was frantic and Reno turned towards the yellow blur to his right. ''You were…''

The woman let the sentence hang but Reno knew she wanted to say rape.

''Reno…'' It was Rude, and he could tell the man was just as apprehensive as the others.

Reno took a deep breath, closed his eyes briefly then muttered, ''I don't remember.''

''Bullshit.'' That was Tifa. And Reno was very happy that at the moment he couldn't clearly see any of their faces. He knew they were angry at his response.

''Somebody doesn't do you like that and you forget,' the woman spat.

''I don't remember, end of story yo.'' Reno ignored their protests.

''I'm calling Cloud,'' Tifa huffed and left the small room.


	3. Chapter 3

'' _What_?'' Cloud cried out. ''T...thanks, Tifa. I hope he'll be ok.'' Cloud shakily put the phone down on the small table beside their bed. It was hard to digest what he'd just heard and the slight breeze that blew through the open window not far from the bed chilled him way more than it should have.

Vincent entered the bedroom to see a bemused look on the blonde's face. His Blue eyes were wide and he seemed to be absorbed into his own little world. Wondering what had gotten into his lover to have that look, Vincent asked him softly what was wrong.

Unfocused eyes looked into curious red ones and Cloud replied, ''Um…it's Reno. He was raped and left unconscious at the Seventh.''

Vincent quirked a brow. ''Who would do such a thing? He is a Turk, so I doubt it would have been any normal person.''

Cloud's head snapped up and he focused more intently on Vincent. ''Yeah, he can take care of himself, so I doubt any normal person did that. But then, who?'' Cloud placed a hand on his chin as if deep in thought.

''Sitting there will not tell you Cloud. Unless, you would like to leave and go back to see Reno?''

Cloud nodded. ''Yeah, um…I got the impression it was pretty bad, so I would like to see him for myself.''

Vincent lowered his head in understanding. ''Very well. Do hurry back, it gets lonely here without you.''

''Are you trying to be funny?'' Cloud asked sarcastically.

''No,'' Vincent answered in a serious tone.

Cloud smiled. ''You sure don't know a joke when you hear one.'' He was used to his lover's wayward ways by now though and knew Vincent didn't know a joke at all. Unless he was told it was a joke, the gunner would take everything at face value.

Cloud grabbed the keys to _Fenrir_ , walked up to Vincent, and placed a warm kiss on the gunner's lips.

Vincent made the kiss deep, wanton, and was a bit disappointed when Cloud broke their union by placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back.

Cloud looked apologetically into his lover's eyes. ''Don't…if we do this I won't want to leave.''

''Very well,'' Vincent nodded, and took a step to the side to allow Cloud to leave. He watched the ex-SOLDIER walk hesitantly towards the door, and then he swiftly closed the item behind him.

Vincent sighed before taking a seat on the couch. There was so much going through his head at the moment. In all honesty, he was a little glad that Cloud was gone. He was afraid his lover would pick up on his worry.

He sat quietly on the couch trying to piece together what could have happened at the bar, what it was he was forgetting. He wasn't sure, but hearing that Reno got raped he couldn't help but wonder if he had something to do with that, something a certain demon occupying his consciousness didn't tell him. He wasn't sure because he normally could remember everything Chaos saw or did when he was the one using his body, but he wondered if the demon found a way to block his memories from him.

Vincent decided to ask. The gunner took a deep breath, relaxed his tense muscles, and then closed his eyes. He reached deep into his subconscious to find the sleeping Chaos.

 _Wake up demon, wake up._

There was only darkness in his mind's eye, but Vincent could feel the awakening spirit of the powerful demon that had destroyed Omega. It felt constricting in its power, like a lesser man seeking out a god. Chaos's essence encompassed Vincent totally but he stood his ground, not wavering because it felt like Chaos was trying to intimidate him with his power.

 _-What do you want host?_

There was suddenly a bright yellow light, oval in shape and looking like an eye in the centre of the blackness, and then Vincent turned his focus on the demon.

 _Did you do something to Reno?_

The eye narrowed into a slit.

 _-What if I did, human?_

 _No, Chaos! You can't do that. You could have killed him!_

 _-If he dies then he is unworthy. I will find another mate with his aura._

 _Find another…mate? You can't! Cloud is my mate! That would destroy him!_

 _-I do not care about that one, he doesn't interest me. And I do not care what happens between you and him, I want the one who is a descendant of the life giver Esper Phoenix._

 _Descendant of…_ Vincent gasped internally. _You mean Reno is a descendant of the Espers, the people that infused themselves with magic?_

 _-Yes, and the slight magic his body exudes has awakened me. I could not resist…getting him worked up so he could release even more of his powers for me to feed on._

Vincent swore Chaos sounded smug.

 _Damnit, if Cloud finds out about this he'll think it was me._

 _-And why would he think you would want the Esper's power to yourself?_

 _You just don't get it do you? He thinks I can control you. He thinks you listen to me._

 _-You…control me? I am one of the most powerful demons to ever come into existence. You, human will never control me._

Chaos was getting pretty pissed, Vincent could feel it by the surge in power.

 _Whatever you do Chaos, leave Reno alone._

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and Vincent was booted from his own subconscious. Chaos did not take his plea to leave Reno alone well. As a matter of fact, he could feel his muscles start to tense under the demon's palpable anger.

Vincent opened his eyes and sighed. He suddenly did not feel well. He knew if Reno admitted that it had been Chaos that had hurt him, he would have to flee, leave Cloud, and eventually Edge completely. The knowledge weighed heavily on his heart. Would Chaos do as he asked? The demon obviously did not care anything about Cloud, and would please himself even if it meant hurting others. He had to find a way to stop Chaos from going after Reno once again, but how could he when the demon could block his thoughts from his own?

Suddenly, Vincent's head had begun to throb with all the unanswered questions and uneasiness. He just wanted to live peacefully with Cloud, but it seemed that fate was against him.

~0~

Cloud pulled up to the bar for second time that day. He quickly got off _Fenrir_ and raced inside the building and then up the stairs. He saw the last door standing slightly ajar with Rude's silhouette behind it. He pushed the door cautiously and then stepped inside.

Elena looked over and spotted the man first. ''Cloud.''

The others turned around and looked to see the blonde entering the room.

Cloud looked at Tifa, softly asking, ''Will he be alright?''

Tifa looked relieved to see him. ''I gave him a bottle of Potion. He was awake but then he went back to sleep.''

Cloud looked at the redhead and noticed how pale his complexion was making the slight bruises on his face stand out even more. He was happy the Turk was alright but there was something just nagging at him, something he couldn't quite place.

''Did he say who did this to him?''

The woman shook her head solemnly. ''He said it wasn't a big deal and just shrugged us off.''

''He _what_?'' Cloud asked incredulously, brows furrowed in disbelief. ''Somebody did that to him and he won't say who it was?''

Tseng cautiously answered,' 'I am sure we will be able to get it out of him eventually. As his superior, he will have to tell me.'' The Wutain was trying to convince himself as much as Cloud because he knew Reno was more stubborn than a child and if he didn't want to tell, he wouldn't.

''Will he be taken to the Medical Centre?'' Cloud asked as he watched the redhead sleep.

''I don't think he will need that, the potion healed most of the damage. He just needs rest now,'' Tifa answered. She took a damp cloth that was lying on a table nearby and used it to wipe Reno's forehead.

Cloud walked over to stand next to the bed. ''Ok, but I do want to know who did this. He shouldn't have been hurt like that.''

Rude answered tersely, ''I will be sure to let you know when he does talk, and then we can hunt the bastard down and castrate him together.''

Elena's face lit up at the thought. ''And then _sempai_ won't have to worry about such things anymore.'' The woman was still worrying, wondering if the man's attacker would return. If she could she would kill whoever it was with her bare hands for hurting someone she cared for. Looking at his peaceful, sleeping face she suddenly felt even more protective.

''Alright, take care of him. I just wanted to see him for myself, call me when he wakes up.'' Cloud turned towards the door and started walking.

Tifa nodded her head as the man left. ''Will do Cloud.''

Cloud gripped the door with one hand, stopped and turned around to look at Reno one last time. He lowered his eyes before turning back around and leaving the room.

~0~

The next day Cloud woke up groggy and miserable because he hadn't slept properly. He kept having nightmares about Reno's attack and it unnerved him. What puzzled him the most was the fact that he felt close to the unknown assailant, almost like he knew who it was. In his dream, the assailant was a haze of smoke, pinning the struggling redhead in place and Cloud reached out a hand slowly, trying to touch the shadow. Something about Reno was off too. In his dreams, instead of a struggling, hurt Reno, the man was begging for it, and he could hear the shouts for more and harder through the hazy hand stifling his shouts. Suddenly Reno's gaze turned to him and his expression was one of smug satisfaction while blood dripped from between his thighs.

 _You can't win Cloud._

Hearing Reno speak those words, Cloud had suddenly felt a high level of dread wash over his body and that's when he'd opened his eyes, realizing he was dreaming.

Cloud felt Vincent's human arm draped over his side, palm resting on his stomach and he gently removed the arm. He needed to use the bathroom and when he looked at the LED display of the digital clock on the nightstand, he saw it was 4am. He could tell it was still dark out and he sighed deeply, then rubbed his palm against his forehead. He was sweating, something he didn't normally do while sleeping. He moved as stealthily as he could in an effort not to wake Vincent; the man needed his beauty sleep after all.

''Come back to bed,'' Vincent muttered sleepily as he groped for his retreating lover. ''It's too early to be up.''

Cloud looked down at his half-asleep lover and smiled. ''Hey, go back to sleep.'' He placed a quick peck on the man's exposed cheek and left the bed.

Vincent groaned at the loss but turned from his side to his stomach and went back to sleep.

~0~

Reno awoke the next morning to Elena passed out on a couch in the room and Tifa on a small cot. It seemed the ladies weren't willing to leave him alone, and under other circumstances he might have felt flirtatious about it.

Reno knew that they would try to get him to talk once again, to say who his attacker was, but he decided he would never talk. Not only for Vincent's sake, but more for Chaos, whom he did feel something for despite the fact that he had hurt him badly.

He turned his eyes towards the door as it was slowly pushed open. A brown plastic tray being clutched by a brown pair of hands entered first, then Rude walked over with three plates of breakfast and coffee on the tray and rested it on a table close by.

''Hey partner,'' Reno's voice was a little hoarse from his throaty, stifled screams last night.

''Feeling better?'' Rude inquired.

''I don't feel a thing yo,'' Reno grinned.

''That's good,'' came the serious reply.

Tseng entered the room a few moments later while Rude was handing a plate and a cup to Reno.

''Thanks man, I'm starving yo,'' Reno muttered before digging into the Costan breakfast of fresh fruits and vegetables with a side of tuna. Reno made fast work of the food and coffee with no regard for table manners.

The talking had awoken both Tifa and Elena from their slumber, and each was passed her own plate from Tseng. They both took it gratefully while muttering thank you's and compliments.

Reno had finish eating and was laying back, eyes closed, when Elena spoke up.

''So, _Sempai_ , ready to tell us who hurt you?''

All eyes were then on the redhead.

Reno honestly didn't want to go through this again. ''Nope.''

''What? Why?'' the woman asked exasperated. Audible sighs of frustration could be heard from both Rude and Tifa. Tseng just had an annoyed look in his eyes.

Rude spoke up, his voice stern and way too controlled, ''One would think you _wanted_ it to happen, Reno.''

Reno sighed, ''Maybe I did.'' He wasn't about to apologize for his taste in sex and that is when he heard Tseng release the breath he was holding.

Elena started fidgeting. She couldn't believe someone would want such a thing! It irked her to no end. She was finding it hard to digest that Reno knew who had attacked him and wouldn't tell ' _the closest people he had to family_.' As hard as it was, she was beginning to think he wanted to be hurt. Masochistic bastard.

''Can I go home yo?''

Tifa let out a very frustrated sound and threw her hands up. ''You better take him home before I kill him Rude.'' She glared at Reno before walking away.

Reno grinned.

~0~

Vincent woke up a few hours later when the morning rays from the sun heated his back through the open window. The first thing he realized was that he was alone in bed and Cloud was nowhere in the room. The smell of freshly brewed coffee, eggs, and bacon wafted to his nose from a tray nearby, steam still drifting from the hot food. Wanting to feel Cloud's warmth, he got out of bed in his boxers and walked out to the living room. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a small elastic and he could feel the hair tickling his back.

The gunner walked over to the couch and took a seat beside the blonde who sat with the TV remote in hand and both feet curled on the couch. He pulled Cloud into a kiss and murmured good morning under his breath.

Cloud returned the kiss heatedly, somehow feeling his possessive streak coming forward. He had never told Vincent he loved him, and the gunner never told him either, but for some reason he felt the need to let the man know. Something was pulling at him to open up. Of course, Cloud didn't want to since he saw it as a bad omen, because the last two men he fell in love with had died. He didn't want to lose Vincent, didn't want to do things as he had with Sephiroth and Zack. Cloud was afraid he would lose the man after saying the three words, but he felt the need to at the same time.

Body tense, Cloud hesitated slightly before saying, ''I…I love you Vincent.'' Then he curled himself up and kept his eyes glued to the TV, not knowing what to expect.

After the kiss Vincent could sense the tension rolling off Cloud. He could tell something was bothering his younger lover, he just didn't know what. He watched Cloud's downcast blue eyes dart around nervously and before he could ask what was wrong, Cloud had said he loved him. That made him immensely happy.

''And I do too Cloud,'' Vincent whispered before wrapping both arms around his lover. He could feel Cloud relax slightly, then the ex-SOLDIER leaned into his embrace and sighed. They remained that way for the next couple of hours.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Reno sat on his apartment window in Edge, looking down at the destroyed ShinRa monument in the Central Square. Tseng had told him to take a week off to clear his head after the three Turks had dropped him off at his apartment. He was deposited at his door by Rude, who had carried him from down the street up to the 5th floor where he lived, since the elevators were busted.

Tifa had done a good job with casting Cure. There was still a slight numbness to his anal muscles, but Reno didn't mind at all.

Reno's mind wandered to Vincent, or rather _Chaos_. He remembered what the demon had said about his reason for wanting him and he vaguely wondered if there was more to him than met the eye. He did have good luck when it came to dire situations but he didn't consider that anything special that would attract a demon, especially one as powerful as the Omega destroyer.

Reno's anal muscles tingled with the memory of what had happened at the Seventh, how Chaos had mistreated him and how much he liked it. Those glowing yellow eyes exuded power and dominance and were drawn to him, only to him. He liked that. The redhead wondered if he would see Chaos again any time soon. He knew he wanted to see the demon, but would Vincent allow it? Or was it all a conspiracy? He honestly couldn't imagine Vincent doing such a thing, but he had learned from early on that nothing was impossible.

As a matter of fact, what about Cloud? Reno normally didn't care about people's feelings or thoughts, but he'd fought alongside Cloud for so long that he did have some respect for the ex-SOLDIER. He had watched him save the world twice from the Nightmare's tyranny, get experimented on by Hojo for years, live with Geostigma and lose more friends than he could count. And when the man had defeated Sephiroth, Reno watched him with a pride he never knew he could have felt for any SOLDIER. Cloud was different, caring to those around him, and he respected that. Most SOLDIER's were too hung up on themselves to notice the lesser people, but Cloud and Zack were different.

Reno bit his lip at the thought of hurting Cloud.

~0~

Two days later…

Vincent pounded steadily into Cloud's tight, warm channel, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. Cloud's sweat-coated skin glistened under the soft light of the bedroom and Vincent couldn't help but grow harder at the sight.

Bodies joined at the pelvis, Cloud clutched the sheets tightly. He had both legs bent and opened while laying on his back, with Vincent between his thighs doing his thing. It was too much and never enough, exactly what he wanted but what he didn't want at the same time. At the end of the day Vincent could be everything Cloud wanted lacking Sephiroth or Zack, but the gunner could never _be_ them.

Cloud could tell something had changed within the past few days; Vincent had become a little more distracted. Even the way they made love felt a little different. So many things Cloud was able to tell just by watching Vincent move. He vaguely wondered if it was because he had told the man he loved him. With his head thrown back his mind raced with all sorts of conjured theories about what felt different. But his thoughts were effectively banished when Vincent hit his sweet spot hard and he came with a loud cry.

A few hard thrusts later Vincent had cum inside him. The blonde rolled onto his side, exhausted and felt Vincent lay behind him, pulling him close so their bodies fit together.

''How do you feel?'' Vincent asked, his breath a little shallow.

Cloud lied, ''I'm fine, couldn't be better.'' And he squeezed Vincent's human hand affectionately.

Believing the blonde, Vincent placed his head on the pillow and ruffled Cloud's spikes. ''Go to sleep.''

''Yeah,'' Cloud whispered, happy his back was to Vincent because he didn't want the man to see the worry in his eyes. He fell asleep to Vincent's shallow breathing and the ticking of the clock.

~0~

That night Reno decided pizza was as good a dinner as any. He wanted to avoid the kitchen, being too lazy to cook his own meals. Elena had decided she wouldn't come over to cook unless he talked to her, so Reno just simply replied ok and hung up the phone. There was a local directory on a table in his living room and while making his way over to grab it there was a knock at his door.

The redhead grabbed his e-mag rod as he walked stiffly towards the door, knowing that if it was Rude or Tseng they would have said so. There were robbers brazen enough to knock on your door before robbing you blind and Reno decided he would fry their ass if needs be.

Quickly, Reno yanked the door open and the e-mag rod fell from his hand as his mouth hung slightly open from shock, his heart pounding erratically.

''What the fuck you doing at my place yo?'' the redhead asked incredulously, knowing there was a chance somebody might have passed and seen the man heading into his apartment building.

Chaos shoved Reno back inside and then stepped in after him. He watched the Turk stumble onto his hands before locking the door behind him.

Chaos sneered. ''I take you wherever I want, Esper.''

Reno sure as hell didn't know what an Esper was, but he was still reeling from the fall and the knowledge that he was once again alone with the demon. Yellow eyes bore into his as the demon walked over, gripped the collar of his shirt, and yanked him to his feet with such force he thought Chaos would toss him like a sack of flour.

Reno struggled in the tight hold. ''What the hell yo? Get out!''

Chaos' lips curled into a smirk. ''I'll give you a chance to undress human. You remember what happened the last time I undressed you, right? If you do not obey me I _will_ hurt you.''

Reno shook, whether from fear or anticipation he didn't know. He didn't take Chaos' words lightly, the demon had hurt him once already, and it was with shaky hands that he popped the first button slowly on his shirt.

''You son-of-a-bitch. Does Cloud know about this, is this Vincent's doing too?''

Chaos grinned, baring fangs as he listened to the redhead.

Reno yelped when Chaos grabbed him once again and started to push him backwards. Two fingers were roughly pushed into his mouth and Chaos instructed in a cold voice that he should suck on them. He did, and didn't miss the lingering taste on the man's fingers.

''What does it taste like?''

''Cum,'' Reno answered simply. Then his eyes opened wide in realization. ''It's Cloud's… Let me go!'' The redhead struggled as hard as he could against the demon but to no avail. How the hell could Chaos think him licking Cloud's cum from his finger would be a good thing? Yuck.

Chaos grabbed Reno close, pinning his hands by wrapping both of his arms around Reno's upper body and interlocking his fingers behind the redhead's back.

Reno stilled and started to breathe hard, realizing his attempts were futile. From their close proximity he could smell the unique scent that radiated from Vincent's body, but he couldn't miss the tinge of arousal exuded with it.

Chaos leaned in close to Reno's ear and then whispered, ''My host just finished fucking his bitch like a rabid dog in heat, it's the only preparation you'll get.'' He could feel the lithe body shudder at his words and he could practically taste the magic permeating the air around Reno. He captured the Turk's lips in a dominant kiss and could feel the man holding onto him for support. Even Reno's saliva fed him magic, and Chaos decided he would get more if he practically ate the redhead up.

Reno panted breathlessly after Chas broke the kiss. He watched as if hypnotized from under lust-heavy lids the demon's entranced, glowing eyes. He didn't struggle anymore and found himself stepping back with Chaos' hand on his chest, both their feet moving as if in some kind of dance. A few moments later his back was against the wall and Chaos had captured his lips once again, more gently this time.

Chaos kissed along Reno's neck while using one hand to hold his head to side. The exposed, creamy, white skin was bitten and sucked, eliciting moans of encouragement from his prey. He used both hands to slowly pull each button while working his way down the rippled, taut abdomen.

Reno's mind went blank. He couldn't think and the only thing registering in his head was Chaos's appendage and the damage it was doing to his brain cells. He closed his eyes tightly and tried one last time to will the incredible feeling of that talented tongue away, only to fail miserably.

''Stop yo…please.'' Reno's plea only served to fuel Chaos' desire for him. To the demon's eye the blue aura circulating around the Turk got deeper and deeper the more he became aroused. Very weak attempts were made to push him away but the demon held firm, determined to get the most potent flow of magic he could out of the writhing body before him.

The demon fell to his knees and sniffed at the scent radiating from the open zippered pants. Reno was now bucking his hips, trying to get him to swallow him but Chaos kept him in place with both hands on his thighs. He loved to play with his food before he ate it and this time was no exception.

'

''Stupid fuck yo!' Reno growled in frustration. With one hand on the demon's shoulder and the other trying to force the demon's face into his crotch, Reno started cursing lowly.

''You will not order me, Esper. It would do you well to learn that.''

''What the fuck, you gonna suck my dick or not, yo?'' Reno clicked his teeth in annoyance. He was so horny he could feel the muscles in his shaft straining and leaking copious amounts of precum.

Reno howled when Chaos' snake-like tongue and sharp fangs engulfed him completely. He threw his head back and almost fell as his knees buckled from the ministrations. The demons suction was more powerful than a vacuum and his warmth as hot as Ifrit's fire. ''FUCK!''

The red-head looked down to see Chaos' head stilled because the demon had deep throated him, burying his nose in flaming red pubic hairs. But he didn't stop suckling on Reno's cock and that caused the smaller man to moan with wanton abandon. He could feel his pants roughly being pulled away to pool at his feet.

''You son of a bi…Mmmmng.'' Reno couldn't hold back the moan when that snake-like tongue began massaging the underside of his cock at the same time. Chaos never broke his gaze and he could feel his balls tightening, he was so close.

Chaos felt Reno's shaft hardening considerably in his mouth. He wanted the redhead to cum quickly so he could taste in abundance the magic that would flow with his release. Pinning Reno against the wall, he held one of the man's legs and draped it over his shoulder, then listened as Reno moaned loudly. The other foot was slowly placed over the other shoulder and Reno had gripped his hair with both hands for support. He slowly stood, balancing the smaller man on his face as he kept suckling. He never once broke gaze with the red head and knew from his erratic breathing and cries that he was close.

Reno felt like exploding. ''Fuck…..Mmmm, I'm gonna cum yo!'' He couldn't hold it any longer and his eyes rolled back slightly. He was at his limit.

Screaming, Reno's body shook like an earthquake, muscles clenching in spasms as he came down Chaos's throat. He curled in on himself and his grip on the man's hair got excruciatingly tight, pulling roughly on the strands and even tearing out a few.

Chaos heartily drank every drop of Reno's release. His wings, Invisible but present, fluttered from the magic being dispelled into his body. His host had done the same thing with his partner but it never affected Chaos in the least, as a matter of fact it sometimes led to an upset stomach.

Even while he came Chaos had not broken their union of mouth and shaft. It felt so good Reno could die happy at this very moment. Chest heaving with the strain of his release, he felt Chaos bring both hands up to cradle his back, and then he was slowly lowered from the demon's shoulder.

Anticipating his legs touching the floor, it only dawned on the red head a second later that Chaos had no intention of ending it there.

Chaos smirked.

Reno screamed.

He was lowered straight on to Chaos's shaft, the burning sensation causing him to cry out suddenly.

''Motherfuck!'' Tears gathered in the corner of Reno's eyes as the pain spread throughout his entire body. Eyes tightly closed, he held painfully tight to Chaos's neck, trying to will the pain away. He felt the demon start to move and knew they were heading towards the bedroom.

When the bed came into view, Chaos made his way over and gently lay down on his back, never letting Reno go. The smaller man straddled his hips and he could hear the small whimpers that escaped his pretty little mouth.

Chaos sneered, ''Now… _Ride me_.''

~0~

Reno plopped down on the bed beside Chaos, falling like dead weight. He was exhausted, so satiated that his mind was reeling from what he and Chaos had done. He looked over and saw that instead of tired or fatigued, the demon looked even more energetic than before, not like he had just had intense sex for hours. He then remembered Chaos saying he fed him magical energy, and now he was more inclined to believe it.

Chaos' eyes were closed, blocking out the yellow glow and that's when he realized Vincent was also inside that body. It was Vincent's body. Then his thoughts drifted to Cloud and he felt a pang of guilt.

Reno asked hesitantly, ''You didn't hurt Cloud, did you?''

Chaos never opened his eyes but answered, ''I cast Sleep, he'll be out the whole night.''

''That's good,'' Reno answered, feeling his chest twist into a knot. He'd enjoyed their second coupling even more than the first, but the knowledge that Chaos was using Vincent's body didn't sit well with him at all. He considered trying to get Chaos to stop, to leave him alone, but he also wanted this so much. If only Chaos had his own vessel and he didn't have to look at his friend's lover every time the demon came for him, things would be so much easier, so much more acceptable.

Reno shrugged off his feelings and settled down to sleep. He knew that if Chaos wanted his body, nothing could stop the demon, nothing at all. So he'd worry about Cloud and Vincent when the time came, but for right now he was too tired and sore to care.

He vaguely wondered if the demon would be there when he woke up in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent groaned when he awoke the next morning. His head was hurting badly, throbbing with the beat of his heart. His body felt overused, weak and tired, and his genitals felt sore, almost abused.

Vincent breathed a sigh of frustration. His crimson eyes looked at the sleeping form of Cloud, curled on his side, one arm under his head. He found it strange that at—he looked at the clock—9 am in the morning Cloud was still in bed because he was normally an early bird, waking before 7 sometimes.

The gunner clenched his fist tightly, his anger boiling over as he thought about why his body felt the way it did. He knew Chaos had gone to see Reno and had probably raped the Turk again, and that didn't sit well with him at all. He decided to confront the demon once more.

The yellow eye appeared once again.

 _I thought I asked you to leave Reno alone!_

 _-Do not order me around human._

 _Aargh. Why won't you listen? Reno is off limits, period!_

Vincent could feel the heat building around him.

 _-I am warning you for the last time Valentine. Do not tell me who to mate with, do not order me in any way or you WILL find this body is not big enough for both of us._

Vincent gasped as the air being inhaled by his lungs suddenly seemed to be cut off, stifling him.

 _-I can damage your brain cells long enough to kill you but keep me alive. If you insist on your petulant ways, I will get rid of you._

 _Chaos! Do not threaten me with death! If I die, you die, so don't you dare. I rue the day I lost the protomateria….._

 _-Cut the bullshit Valentine! Even with the protomateria you wouldn't have been able to control me for long. I am a free spirit, a demon, one of the most powerful demons EVER to come into existence._

 _-Mark my words Valentine, for this you will pay…..and pay dearly._

 _CHAOS!_

Vincent's chest suddenly began to burn and he made a small whimper from the pain. It was just a warning from Chaos and he was lucky that more damage wasn't done.

Eyes still closed and emotions running high, Vincent reflexively slapped at the slight touch that was placed against his arms, frightened because it was so sudden, so unexpected.

Realizing what he'd done, Vincent's crimson eyes opened in shock. He stared at Cloud who had a pained expression in his eyes and was clutching both hands to his chest, one holding the other. The blonde did not look at him, a look of utter pain on his face.

''Cloud!''

Vincent moved to hold his lover, but stopped, arms still outstretched when Cloud backed away from him.

For the first time in a very long time the gunner spoke with heavy emotions lacing his voice. ''Gaia, I didn't mean it…Cloud, please.'' He watched the tears fall from those glistening blue eyes, making sparkling trails down the pale cheek, and felt his heart sink.

And Chaos was fucking laughing!

''Cloud…''

Feeling like he wanted to disappear into some black hole in the ground, Cloud didn't look at Vincent. It was so similar to what had happened back in Nibelheim, so nerve-wracking that his emotions were now in complete disarray.

Things always led back to Sephiroth.

Feeling he needed to explain why such a small thing had hurt way more than it should, Cloud shakily explained, ''Sephiroth had hit me…when he went mad.'' The blonde's voice started to shake uncontrollably. ''He went after my mother first, I tried to stop him, and he hit me.''

The first choked sob escaped Cloud's lips and he clenched his hands tightly together. ''I NEVER expected him to hit me…'' His eyes narrowed sadly with too much pain. ''I never expected you to hit me.'' And with that the younger man ran from the room, wiping at his eyes, his vision blurred.

Frantic, Vincent shouted, ''Cloud!'' while watching him run away. He couldn't believe what had happened. He knew it was an accident but Cloud was always so sensitive and delicate he had to be treated as such. They did not speak about their past so Vincent had no idea really what it was Cloud was so scared of, but he accepted him with all of his worries and torment.

Now he knew it had to do with the nightmare, Sephiroth.

Vincent's heart thudded loudly in his ears while he raced off to catch the blonde, who had locked himself in the bathroom. Vincent heard the distinct sound of the small lock snapping into place. The gunner grimaced before tapping on the door lightly.

''Cloud, please, it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' Muffled sobs drifted through the closed door. Vincent felt so scared he was at a loss at what to do, what to say to make Cloud see how repentant he was. He placed one hand on the handle of the door and turned gently, he didn't want it to seem he was trying to force himself inside. That would scare Cloud even further.

Vincent lied, ''Cloud, I was having a bad dream. I never meant for that to happen, it was an accident.'' Another gentle turn of the handle with one hand pressed flat against the wooden surface. ''I need you Cloud, please open the door.''

Cloud sat on the cold ground beside the tub with his legs drawn up to his chest and sobbed. He knew deep down Vincent didn't deserve what he was being given, but he couldn't help it. His heart became twisted and his mind melancholy whenever he remembered Sephiroth, the nightmare, his lover.

Hearing Vincent's words, Cloud slowly pushed himself off the floor. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and hesitantly walked over to the door.

Vincent heard the lock unfastening and released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Cloud slowly opened the door, eyes downcast and body stiff.

The door opened fully and Vincent saw how wrecked his lover was.

Cloud tried to speak. ''I…'' Before he could finish Vincent had pulled him into a warm and soothing embrace.

Wanting so bad to comfort the blonde and stop his tears, Vincent whispered, ''Shhhh, I'm so sorry Cloud. It won't happen again. I promise.'

Little did the gunner know he would regret making such a promise.

Vincent slowly made his way back to the bedroom with Cloud clutched tightly to his chest. He laid the man down beside him and wrapped both arms around his body. Cloud's crying had stopped but he was clearly still sad. Within half an hour's time, Cloud was fast asleep.

And Vincent was getting angry once again.

 _You caused that._

 _-Your point host?_

~0~

 _2 months later…_

''Hey Vincent, I'm going to the Seventh, ok? Tifa called and said she would like me to be there since the whole gang will be present again, especially Reno.''

Vincent's heart beat sped up at the mention of the Turk's name. His body was still sore from whatever Chaos had done with Reno the night before, even his back burned slightly.

Scratch marks ran down the expanse of Vincent's back and he had to avoid Cloud this morning just so he didn't hug him. Chaos had not bothered to clean himself up and when he woke up the stench of sex was so potent he literally ran to the bathroom before Cloud could wake up and detect it.

''Ok.''

At one point Vincent had woken up with a black eye and told Cloud he walked into a door.

Cloud grabbed the keys to _Fenrir_ and walked out of the house alone. Normally Vincent would be all over him showering kisses, but not anymore. As a matter of fact, the blonde noticed times when Vincent would try to avoid him, but in the same breath would say he loved him. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what and he was once again falling into his earlier state of dejection.

Cloud stopped by the door with his hand on the handle. Realizing the man on the couch made no move to come see him out, he slammed the door when he stepped through, his strength almost causing it to fall off the hinges.

Vincent winced, then muttered lowly under his breath to the sound of _Fenrir_ roaring away, sounding as angry as he knew Cloud felt. The bike really was an extension of his lover. He couldn't have risked a hug from Cloud at the moment, the blonde would know he was hurt and hugging might have led to Cloud wanting more, which he couldn't give without him realizing right away he wasn't alright. For one, his cock was so sore he didn't think he could have gotten it up for Cloud and there were marks all over his body.

He could tell that Cloud was near his breaking point, and if he didn't do something he might lose the man forever. Without the protomateria to control the demon, Chaos had slowly been destroying the relationship he worked so hard to build with the ex-SOLDIER. He secretly feared the day Chaos would turn and hurt his lover just so he could have Reno to himself without hiding.

He had to do something.

Gingerly getting off the coach, Vincent went into the bedroom and took the cell phone Cloud had bought him some time ago from the dresser. He looked through the list of two names and numbers and dialed Tifa.

Tifa answered cheerfully, ''Hi Vincent.''

''Hello Tifa.''

''Hey are you coming with Cloud? He didn't mention you tagging along.''

''No I will not, maybe next time.''

''Awww, we miss you here.''

Suddenly Reno could be heard shouting and laughing in the background. Vincent sighed.

''Look, keep an eye on Cloud for me. Make sure he doesn't do anything unusual while there.''

''Whoa, Vincent,'' Tifa sounded a bit grave. ''Is Cloud alright, what's wrong?''

''Cloud is fine, I just worry since I'm not there with him.''

''Romantic. Don't worry Vinny,'' Tifa laughed, it was the nickname that Reno had given Vincent. ''I'll look after him for you.''

Vincent muttered a thank you before cutting off the call. He placed the cell back in its original position and made his way to the kitchen, deciding the least he could do was have something available for Cloud to eat when he got home.

~0~

Cloud entered the Seventh fifteen minutes later and noticed everyone was enjoying themselves. Cid and Elena were whispering to each other, the blush on the woman's face obvious. Rude and Tseng were both quirking a brow at their flame-haired partner, who was drinking a tall jug of beer non stop, the liquid trailing down the side of his lips unceremoniously.

Deciding he was there to have fun, Cloud put all his worries to the back of his mind and went over to the table, greeting the group with a small smile.

''Hey Cloud!'' they all greeted cheerfully, except for Reno, who was still chugging. After a moment the man slapped the empty jug against the table, ''Damn it, 100 gils Rude. I won yo!''

Everybody laughed, even some of the patrons and Rude smiled while fishing his wallet out his pocket. ''I didn't think you had it in you Reno.'' The dark skinned man slapped two fifty gil notes on the table and Reno snatched it up, grinning from ear to ear. And that's when he noticed the blonde.

''Heya, Cloudy.'' The blond could have sworn Reno's lips had twitched slightly at calling his name, but quickly put it out of his head.

''Hi guys,'' Cloud answered a little too morosely. As much as he tried he was not able to effectively keep his troubles out of his expression.

Picking up on the ex-SOLDIER's mood, Cid asked, ''What's wrong Cloud, something happen?''

Cloud looked between them all, wondering who the best person was to talk to. He was never one to discuss his feelings, but what was happening with Vincent left him feeling like he needed an ear, someone trustworthy to confide in.

Giving his friends a once over, he decided Cid was busy with Elena, plus the man's grasp of problems such as his was limited. Tseng and Rude he had fought with, but he didn't know them well enough to confess such things to either of them. Tifa was like a mother hen, which was a big no-no for his situation at the moment. He needed someone to listen, not someone to scold, reprimand, or admonish his relationship with Vincent—he still loved the man after all.

That left Reno – pragmatic, realistic and hard-nosed. Just the type of person he needed at the moment.

''Hey Reno, can I talk to you upstairs for a bit?''

Reno felt butterflies clench at his stomach. Did the man know about his tryst and wanted to ask him in private? Was he planning to do something to him? He suddenly didn't feel good, but hid it perfectly well behind a polite response, ''Sure, Strife.''

Reno left the table and followed the blonde to the staircase leading up to the rooms.

''Hey Tifa, I'll be right back,'' Cloud called to the woman as he passed the bar where she stood mixing cocktails. Reno followed not too closely behind and he climbed the wooden stairs one at a time, not slowly but not in any rush either.

Cloud walked into the room first and Reno entered after. The redhead stood by the door, both hands behind his back grasping the handle in case he needed to flee.

Cloud let out an exasperated sigh, and then sat in a love seat nearby.

''What your problem yo?''

Cloud placed a hand on his cheek, then his eyes became distant and clouded as if deep in thought. Reno held his breath.

''It's Vincent.''

Reno stopped breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

''I don't know what's wrong with him.''

Reno's chest relaxed when he released the breath he was holding.

Not waiting on Reno to say anything, the blonde continued, that far away distant look still in his eyes, saying, ''I just need someone to listen, ok? I'm sure you understand.''

With a paradox of emotions running through his mind, Reno answered mechanically, ''Sure, Strife.''

''I don't know what's happened over the past couple of months but he's being different, something's changed.''

Reno listened intently.

''I mean, he's so distant now, and he doesn't even touch me like he use to. Sometimes I can't even go near him, it's like he's avoiding me.''

Reno knew all too well what Vincent's problem was. ''I don't think that's it yo, Vinny does seem attracted to you.''

''And I to him but…sometimes I really wonder.'' The blonde looked bemused.

Reno honestly didn't like to see the great hero so dejected and sad, and his guilt rose tenfold every time he thought about how he wanted Chaos; how he wanted him to screw his brains out. But seeing the results, he was having second thoughts. He couldn't let on about his own tug of war inside his heart; he respected Cloud too much to openly hurt him like that. The relationship between them was just incongruous really and he wondered who the final outcome would ruin. It was bound to destroy somebody. The problem was he was now as attached to Chaos as much as the demon was to him. He felt sorry for the blonde, but when it came down to it his own needs needed to be met, and maybe he was…

The revelation hit the redhead like a ton of bricks.

''Reno?''

The Turk was snapped out of his thoughts by the calling of his name. Cloud seemed a bit uneasy.

''I'm sorry Reno, I mean you have your own problems and I'm…' '

The red head cut the man off before he could continue, ''No Cloud, it's just something has been bothering me lately.'' _Other than the fact that I'm partially sleeping with your boyfriend…_

Waiting patiently for the man to continue, Cloud remained silent.

''Actually it's been bothering me for a while now.'' _That I love when Chaos fucks me raw and sometimes hates when he leaves._

Cloud pressed, curious, ''What is it?''

Reno exhaled audibly. ''I'm in a relationship and the other person, I think I might…'' he paused as if searching for the right words. ''…you know…like, LIKE him yo.'' _He really does give love a bad name._

''I don't understand, why that is a problem?''

''You see, our relationship is destructive, yo. He's dominant, forceful and rarely allows me to do what I want. But of course it's a struggle for him to keep me in check.'' Reno chortled the last part, his blue eyes dancing under the soft light of the room.

Cloud frowned. ''Why would you stay with such a person Reno?'' Cloud's eyes went wide. ''Is he hurting you?'' His grip on the handle of the chair became bruising at the thought.

''He doesn't abuse me, yo, and I do get to damage him some, too.'' A saucy grin graced his lips when he reminisced about what he was talking about, eyes dancing.

Cloud still didn't like the idea, but he knew Reno was more stubborn than a child and if he wanted this destructive person, he would have him, so he didn't bother saying he should leave him. Besides, Reno could take care of himself.

''What I'm trying to say yo, is Vinny loves you man, it's written on his face and we all can see it. And when you have somebody who cares like that yo, don't let him go.''

Cloud's eyes became downcast when he thought about Reno's words. Vincent was trying for some semblance or normalcy despite his odd behavior. Maybe he should find out what was wrong before he jumped the gun; it might be something from his past catching up to him and he was worried. Then he remembered his lover had a demon inside him that he controlled, and maybe that was part of the problem.

Reno walked over and hesitantly placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. ''Who was the last person to make you happy? Give him a chance to right whatever he's wronged, yo.'' Walking away he said over his shoulder in a serious tone, ''No matter what happens, Vincent loves you yo.'' Then he silently left the room, leaving the blonde to mull over his words. His heart felt like it wanted to beat out of his chest because not only was he telling the man to fight for what he wanted for himself, but knew that Chaos was so powerful he dreaded what the demon might do to Cloud if Vincent lost the fight. Chaos had told him before how much he hated Cloud, and he didn't think the blonde deserved any of what was happening to him.

Cloud returned home a few hours later, Reno's words still fresh in his mind. As he dismounted _Fenrir_ and looked at the house he and Vincent shared, he decided he would give the man another chance. He did still love him, after all.

That night they talked, and Vincent _tried_ to explain, but the feeling that the man wasn't entirely truthful lingered. Cloud accepted the response only because he really wanted them to work.

~0~

The doorbell rang and Reno went to answer, not bothering to ask who it was because he didn't need to. When Chaos had walked into his home like he owned the place he gave him long look. He didn't want to be the catalyst that would destroy two men he cared for and it weighed heavily on his mind. His talk with Cloud the night before only deepened his reluctance to continue with the relationship he had with the demon. And he reasoned that mind-blowing sex that left you hurting way more than it should probably wasn't good for his health either. A lame excuse, in his opinion, but he needed something to convince himself that he needed to stop.

Watching Chaos start to strip with his back to him, Reno folded his arm across his chest and said, ''We can't do this anymore. We need to stop.''

Chaos licked one of his fangs, his sun yellow eyes glinting dangerously. Not bothering to turn around, he asked, ''And why is that?''

Reno bit his lip. He couldn't mention Cloud, even though he was the main reason, because if he told Chaos it was for someone he didn't like, he could end up with a few broken bones, a fracture at best. He knew Chaos well enough by this stage to know what would tick the demon off.

Exasperated, Reno replied, ''We can't go on like this, yo. You're wearing me down and you need to find some demon to screw that can put up with you, I can't yo.''

Back arching slightly, Chaos took a deep breath then exhaled audibly. He turned around slowly, glaring at the redhead.

Anticipating, or more like _fearing_ the demon's reaction, Reno held his breath and waited. He watched the demon slowly walk over, backing away slightly as Chaos got closer.

A chuckle, then. ''Reno.'' By the time Chaos's breath was warm against his skin, the demon was so close he was slowly melting into puddle of ecstasy. Reno couldn't stop the reflexive action of the warm pink muscle that slowly sought escape from the confines of his mouth for a kiss he was positive was going to come.

But instead of a kiss, Chaos had not moved, eyes boring into his intently. Reno started to gasp as he grabbed at his throat, eyes wide in realization and confusion. Chaos was using his powers to choke him.

Mind racing as the oxygen slowly gave out, Reno choked, ''It's my life, let me live it how I want.''

The demon suddenly let go of his throat and Reno doubled over as he coughed violently. He looked up at Chaos and could have sworn he saw a hurt expression on his face before it was replaced with an angry flare. Chaos spoke vehemently, his voice deep and frightening. 'YOU, do NOT tell me what to do with you. You're mine!'

Choas gripped Reno's chin tightly, almost breaking the bone, causing the lesser man to whimper. ''And let's just say if I can't have you…'' the demon gave a very cruel smile. ''…then nobody can.''

Reno was puzzled as he knelt before the being who had made countless men tremble in fear. He wasn't afraid, as a matter of fact he was aroused. He realized he had developed some type of immunity to the demon's cruelty, it was just another part of Chaos he'd accepted wholeheartedly. Those deep yellow eyes haunted his dreams like a nightmare every time he laid his head to rest. His very being was plagued by the demon, even on missions his mind was split between focus and Chaos.

What was he saying earlier? He didn't remember. The demon must have spotted the lust in his blue-green eyes because in an instant he was being ravaged by mouth and hands all over his body. His clothes didn't survive the first few seconds, and as Chaos's tongue intertwined and sucked on his own, he moaned loudly in response, pale body flushing a bright color.

In one swift move Chaos had picked him up off the ground and lifted him up so his legs were wrapped around the demon's waist and both hands were firmly around his neck. Reno couldn't stop himself from needing the demon, his body heat rising with his arousal. He had gotten use to the nips and cuts caused by Chaos's fangs and sharp teeth, they became second nature. Pressing his body against Chaos's own tightly, Reno ground his hip into the demon's waist; effectively rubbing his erection on Chaos's clothed one.

Chaos drank in even more of the blue, luminous radiation that flowed from Reno's body. It was his high as much as the writhing body that he only sometimes took care in handling carefully. Reno was strong and forceful, almost an enigma himself. He had gotten attached to the little one, more than he realized was true or probably healthy for such a powerful being.

Reno was like his gift under the Christmas tree, he couldn't wait to have him. He couldn't bring himself to stop seeing the redhead even after realizing he was slowly shortening the man's life-span by feeding on his magical energy. It was a bitter-sweet situation Chaos knew, but he was addicted to the redhead, his body poisonous to his mind and twisted soul.

Reno moaned in high worship the name that meant everything at the moment, ''Chaos.' '

Gently depositing Reno on the bed in his room, Chaos broke the kiss and hurriedly removed his own clothes. Reno watched through half lidded eyes the scars decorating the strong muscular body, how Chaos's lips twitched with excitement and watched as one muscled leg parted his own so the demon's body could settle between them.

Chaos surreptitiously licked at one perky nipple, sucking and grazing the sensitive flesh with his teeth. Reno wrapped both arms around the demon's neck, grinding their hips close together and couldn't contain the cadence of his voice when the tremors wracked his body, leaving him weak in the knees and lost in a haze of passion.

Reno gasped, ''Sweet Shiva.'' His arousal peaked to the point his mind went blank except for the hot tongue, fire-like touches, and tremulous words of the demon. He gripped the long raven hair tightly and impatiently forced the demon's head downward, his erection hurting with need.

Chaos blew warm breath on Reno's cock, and then looked straight into his glazed aqua eyes. ''You like when I…'' A teasing lick on the underside made Reno moan. ''Suck you off?''

Reno panted hard, feeling like he was ready to explode. ''Just do it yo!''

Chaos bared his fangs before swallowing Reno's length whole, sucking on the pulsing flesh before licking along the tangy length and nipping at the head. The redhead kept writhing unceremoniously and lifted one leg high so the snake-like, wicked tongue could taste his entrance. His head rolled from side to side, flame-red hair sticking to his skin when that tongue traveled the expanse of his balls, straight up to the head once again.

''COCK-SUCKING CUNT!''

Reno looked, sounded and moved like a two-gil whore.

Chaos was past aroused, he was fucking horny, especially when he used both hands to bring the foreskin up over the head and opened it up, flicking the tip of his triangular tip tongue into the little well and tongue fuck the slit, causing Reno to make those noises between a scream and a moan. It never failed to do things to his libido only the smaller man could along with his salty, spicy taste. He could see pale muscles straining as Reno fought for something to hold on to, finally gripping the sheets on the bed until his knuckles turned white.

Reno's skin was luscious, soft, and sensitive, and Chaos licked the salty sweat covering his abdomen and chest away before capturing his lips into another dominant kiss. The demon used a hand to pin both of his above his head in a firm grip.

Reno moaned into the kiss. He felt Chaos moving his hips in an effort to not use his hands while guiding his cock to his hole. He could feel a slight slippery sensation and knew Chaos hadn't taken the time to use lube. He never did.

''Let me guess, Cloud's cum?''

Chaos snidely said, ''Filthy bitch.''

''Stop that, he's not a bitch, yo.''

''You are a bitch, too, Esper…'' Chaos's eyes narrowed and Reno didn't argue the point. ''…but you're _my_ bitch.''

Somehow, that made Reno feel fuzzy inside.

Chaos swallowed the scream that erupted from Reno's throat when he stretched the tight muscle without warning, plunging his manhood deep inside the tight orifice with the first thrust. He could see the tears welling in the corner of his wide, frightened eyes before they clamped shut in pain. Reno struggled, albeit uselessly at first. His grip on the man's wrist was ironclad and it excited him when Reno struggled, he gave off more potent energy that way.

Feeling the smaller body still, his breath coming harsh and deep, Chaos released the full lips from his own. He looked into Reno's glistening blue-green eyes, clouded with pain and arousal and asked, ''Are you hurt?''

Reno stiffened. Did he just hear correctly, did Chaos just ask if he was ok? He knew he heard it but the thought felt so surreal. Chaos never before asked if he was alright or showed any general interest in his well being.

''Just a ripped up ass yo, nothing major.''

Chaos inclined his head once, briefly and Reno didn't know what to make of the newly less hazardous behavior. He felt like a fish out of water, feeling the hands let go of his wrist, one trailing light touches over his neck before planting itself beside his head. Chaos's eyes were secretive, holding everything and yet holding nothing. Reno had learned to decipher a few expressions from those glowing yellow eyes. The way Chaos's eyelids were now barely covering his iris, his expression almost neutral, told Reno that the demon was deep in thought. No sneer or smirk to be seen.

He brought a hand down reflexively and traced the firm jaw almost soothingly. ''What're you thinking about yo?''

''You.'' And with that Chaos captured his lips in a kiss so soft, so chaste (as much as a demon could) he moaned contently.

Chaos started moving his hips, slowly at first until he was able to build a comfortable rhythm. Seeing how he had already hurt Reno, he didn't want to do anymore damage than necessary.

Reno moaned low and smooth. This was nothing like the body and voice-straining cadences of earlier meetings. He wrapped both arms around the demon's neck and pulled him down into another kiss, heated and urgent. He jolted from the soft jabbing of his prostate, not the stabbing motions of their other couplings. It felt just as good as the hard thrusts, but was less strenuous because the hard fucking normally led to lots of aches and pains, especially in his lower back.

Chaos always did like how tight Reno was. Not the deep-like-the-ocean fuck-hole of one Cloud Strife. He vaguely figured Sephiroth and Zack had fucked the dirty bitch at the same time lots of times, widening him like a used up elastic band. It still puzzled him what Vincent saw in the man, especially when the gunner knew the person under him would be more benefit to them both in a relationship. He was even willing to share.

''Chaos…I'' Reno moaned, body shaking as his release threatened to spill. He wrapped both legs around the demon's hips, urging him to go faster. And he did.

Chaos leaned back on his hind legs, and then he wrapped one hand around Reno's angry, red cock while the other hand pinched and twirled one hardened nipple. Reno visibly shook and then screamed, his eyes rolling back as his release spurted all over his abdomen and Chaos's hand.

Feeling the rippled spam of Reno's ass, Chaos was pushed over the edge, releasing into his lover with a grunt. He flipped the redhead over on his belly and started round two.

~0~

'NO!' Cloud shouted frantically, eyes wide as he quickly sat up in bed to a cold, dark room. He had another bad dream, one where he stood before a yellow-eyed being who had the most evil smile on his hazy face before he reached a clawed hand out and ripped his heart straight out of his chest. His whole body shivered from the memory, frightening and prophetic.

Heart beating too wildly to be normal, Cloud placed a hand beside him to reach for the warmth of his lover, needing to be comforted and close. His breath hitched when he felt cold rumpled sheets beside him, the thought of being alone almost causing him to wet himself.

Cloud reached over to the nightstand and switched on the small lamp seated beside the clock which read 1:24 am. Looking back over he realized that the bed was empty, Vincent nowhere in sight.

''Vincent!'' the blonde called, eyes searching around frantically. He threw two pajama clad legs over the edge of the bed, slowly walking out into the hallway.

''Vincent?'' he called again, both eyes searching first the left, then the right hallway for any sign the man was in another room.

''Where could he be?'' Cloud asked himself after realizing the man was not in the house. His blue eyes became downcast, then perked up when a thought hit him.

''Phone,'' Cloud grumbled as he searched the nightstand and then the bed for his cell phone. Maybe Vincent just left for fresh air or to get something for himself outside.

''Damn it,'' Cloud swore, not finding the phone in any of its usual spots. He stood up straight, one finger on his mouth while thinking of the last place he had left his cell, then he remembered it was in the pocket of the pants he wore earlier while making deliveries, hanging over the wooden chair in a corner of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Reno couldn't contain himself as he rode Chaos, eyes closed and skin flushed, glistening with stale cum and sweat. They were on their third bout and the intensity didn't seem to lessen any more than the first. The grip on his hips was bruising as Chaos helped to manipulate his movements on his shaft, helping mostly to push his tired body upward, then allowing gravity to do the rest. His lips were parted as he sang the song Chaos loved to hear, his voice a higher pitch since he was so near to his next release. His frame shook, tremors of pleasure ripping through him while he braced himself with both hands pressed firmly on the demon's strong chest, almost as slick as his own. Raven hair fanned out on the dirtied pillow where Chaos's head rested and Reno couldn't help but get even more excited at the sight.

A breathy moan left his lips, almost like a prayer. ''Cha…os.''

Reno's reverie was broken by the sudden shrill of a cell phone ringing, the high-pitched noise cutting into his boggled mind, slightly lessening his aroused state because of curiosity. Cracking open one heavy-lidded eye then the other, he looked at an annoyed Chaos before his gaze drifted to the phone on the floor beside the pants Chaos had worn. He looked closely at the flashing LED display to see the name 'Cloud' blinking on and off and so did Chaos.

Reno didn't know what to make of Cloud calling in the middle of the night, but before his thoughts could drift any further he felt a painful grip on his hair, pulling his head to the side roughly. He was pushed onto his back, and then felt Chaos driving himself inside him at maddening pace. His need for orgasm suddenly came back ten-fold when Chaos hit his prostate roughly, manhandling him in delicious ways and he forgot about everything else, even the ringing phone.

''HARDER YO, HARDER!''

Feeling the familiar stirring in his balls of little Renos ready to make their escape, he closed his eyes and cried out loudly, little mewling noises and curses escaping his lips.

There was no way for Reno to know what Chaos was planning. He was so lost in his own little world of Chaos, only knowing that the demon was almost at his peak too from the way he literally bludgeoned his ass with his cock. He never notices Chaos reaching for the small silver and black flip phone that was still chirping its shrill ring.

Reno came with a very loud, filthy cry mixed with a curse. His muscles tensed and he rode out the wave of his release, feeling his breath calm slightly when the intensity lessened to a throbbing ache. He opened his eyes slowly to look at the blissful face of the demon near his own release, keeping his legs open and wide for Chaos to go deeper, as deep as he wanted.

Reno watched the demon stiffen incredibly, then he felt the hot splashes of cum shooting inside his body, warm and inviting. Chaos pulled him down into a heated kiss, nipping at his bottom lip so he could plunge his tongue inside when he opened his mouth.

Reno pulled back from the kiss, feeling satiated and content. A warm smile came over his face, then he looked into Chaos's eyes and they were…red?

''VINCENT!'' Reno panicked, pulling the crumpled sheet up to cover his nude body.

''Reno?'' Vincent asked confused. ''RENO!'' The gunner's eyes went wide with shock, a horror-stricken look on his face when he realized where he was. He had his limp cock still sheathed inside the redhead and jumped back as if stung, hearing it slip out with a wet plop. His mind raced a million mile a minute, How did he get to Reno's place? Why had Chaos awoken him here?

Vincent looked back at a shaken Reno, huddling by the head-board while wrapping the sheet around his body. His eyes were dismal and nauseated, almost apologetic, and Vincent just wanted to get out of there before he lost his head, lost his mind.

''Vincent, I…I don't.'' Reno bit his lip. ''It was never supposed to be you, yo, NEVER.''

Reno looked hurt. Vincent knew something was wrong. The demon never made mistakes and all of his actions had a purpose, but what was is he missing here? The whole thing was like a puzzle and he couldn't fit the pieces together.

''I am leaving,'' Vincent said with an air of finality, his tone and eyes leaving no rooms for argument, though he didn't expect one. He did not look at Reno when he made to get off the bed, almost feeling more than seeing the betrayal and hurt.

One long leg touched the ground, the other following suit when the opened phone caught his crimson eyes, part of it hidden behind a pile of sheets. In a near panic Vincent slowly reached for the device and looked almost fearfully at the led display, dreading what he might see. He frantically pressed at some of the buttons Cloud had taught him to use, checking the call log. Vincent was floored.

[Cloud Strife

10/3/XXXX 1:45am]

An anguished cry left Vincent's lips, ' _No_.'

Vincent was out the door before Reno could say gone.

~0~

The phone rang about five times before the connection bell could be heard, a light click before a much more audible one.

''H…'' Cloud started, but quickly turned a ghostly white at what he heard, almost hyperventilating.

The voice was unmistakable, the slum talk unique to one person he knew. The high pitched-moans, screams, and dirty talk unconsciously caused tears to flow that Cloud didn't even feel running down the corner of his eyes, burning his cheeks. His vision blurred, whether from a lack of blinking or the tears, he had no idea. The phone fell to the ground like lead weight when the men on the other end of the line called each other's names, wrenching at Cloud's heart like a sledge hammer to the chest. He knees buckled and he fell to floor in a heap, his entire body tense but weak.

For a few moments Cloud couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't feel. Tears flowed like a river, almost soaking the pajama top he wore and causing the fine fabric to cling to him like a second skin. He purposefully shut his mind down in the hopes he wouldn't have to think, wouldn't have to feel the weight of the knowledge that plagued his mind. How could Vincent do such a thing? And with Reno of all people?

Cloud started a destructive mind-fuck on himself.

 _I never was any good was I?_

A voice like Zack's spoke, soft and soothing, traveling the deep recesses of his mind and passing any barrier he could put up. _Why would you think that?_

 _I'm fucking cursed. I lost you both and now I'm not even good enough to be faithful to._

 _-That's not true Spike. Vincent does care._

Cloud made a short, chortled noise in the back of his throat. _The same Vincent that's fucking Reno right now? Don't make me laugh. I bet he and Reno are laughing at me right now, having a good one while I'm here slowly dying inside._

A small gust of wind blew through the partially open window of the room and Cloud could have sworn he felt a gentle caress.

 _-Don't think like that Cloud, not all is what it seems._

 _Are you siding with him Zack? Cause I'm pass the 'oh boo he's cheating stage' Fuck Vincent, fuck Reno, and fuck anybody else who thinks they can make a fool of me. I'm leaving._

Cloud broke himself out of his impassive state before Zack could answer, his hurt making way for more anger.

' _Fine, if Vincent wants to fuck Reno, that's his problem. I'm leaving!_ '

Bottling up the hurt and the love and filing it away in some dark place in his heart where it could never come out again, Cloud slowly stood on shaky feet and made his way over to where his clothes were stored. Pulling a black turtle neck shirt and a pair of pants from a drawer, he quickly changed for his journey to anywhere but here, leaving the house that held too many memories, reminding him too much that Vincent was a part of it as much as he was.

Fitting the harness across his back, Cloud sheathed First Tsurugi after packing a small travel bag of a few pieces of clothes and some hundred Gil notes. He allowed his anger to dominant his thoughts and blocked out everything else, the burden was too much to bear.

''You cheating fuck,'' Cloud muttered under his breath, the words low and venomous. He conceded that Vincent could live his life how he wanted with whom he wanted; Cloud just wouldn't be a part of it anymore. Some part of him still felt the betrayal and hurt coiling around his heart like a poisonous snake, but he chose to ignore it for the indifferent part that told him to just move on and forget the past that he and the gunner shared. It was easier that way.

With First Tsurugi across his back, the duffel bag in his right hand, the left checked for the key to _Fenrir_ that was nestled in his left pocket. Satisfied that he was good to go, Cloud headed down the stairs and towards the front door.

~0~

When Vincent finally arrived back home on a stolen bike, he breathed a small sigh of relief to see _Fenrir_ still parked in front the house, all of a sudden menacing and darker than usual. Cloud was seriously pissed. He could have sworn the bike was glaring at him when he walked up the small walkway to the front door.

Vincent quickly pushed the front door open and was about to call the blonde's name when he stopped dead in his tracks, First Tsurugi pointed at his throat.

Cloud pressed the blade firmly enough against the pale skin to break it and his eyes were murderous in their intensity as he stared at the only man who ever held his heart beside Zack and Sephiroth. He realized Vincent didn't look smug, but more remorseful and scared…which was the most emotion he'd ever seen on the man. Still, he decided that didn't mean a thing, it could be part of a plan to build him up just to break him down once again. No, he didn't need this.

A remorseful voice. ''Cloud, please let me…''

Cloud cut the man off harshly, ''Explain what? Let me guess, it wasn't you fucking Reno on the phone, right?''

Chaos cackled in delight. Vincent ignored the chortling demon to try and salvage his relationship.

''No, it's not like that.'' Vincent looked into those wide blue eyes, colder than he'd ever seen them, promising hurt and destruction. He knew it was a testament to how deeply Cloud was hurting, only this time he allowed anger instead of his usual melancholy mood to take over his emotions.

Cloud pressed the blade a little harder into the side of Vincent's neck, keeping him at bay, and he watched small droplets of blood run down the side of the wound.

Vincent didn't move.

Cloud was getting more ticked. ''There is nothing you can say at this point Vincent, its over. We are through.''

Vincent answered in a cross between a plea and statement, ''Gaia, Cloud you can't mean that.'' Unfortunately he couldn't move for fear of losing his head.

 _-Oh yes he did_

Cloud clicked his tongue in amusement, ''Oh, I can't? Do you know what it feels like to wake up scared in the middle of the night and wanting your boyfriend, the one who is suppose to be there, only to hear him fucking somebody else?'' A light chuckle. ''And _Reno_ , of all people.''

Vincent didn't miss the rock bottom sadness that clouded Cloud's eyes when he spoke the redhead's name. It broke his heart in two to see that much hurt.

The gunner tried to explain once again, ''It wasn't me Cloud, please understand. It was Chaos, he's the one that wants Reno.''

A bemused look flooded Cloud's features. His brows narrowed in a frown. ''The demon inside you?''

Vincent nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

 _-Quit blaming me host. It was your cock inside him when you released._ Vincent could feel the cocky grin on the demon's lips.

That answer opened a new can of worms inside Cloud's mind. Vincent really did take him for a fool.

Vincent watched, his chest tightening considerably as Cloud hung his head for a moment and lightly laughed.

''You don't believe me?''

''No.''

''I never lied to you.''

''I know of one time.''

''That wasn't me.''

''THE FUCK IT WASN'T!'' Cloud screamed, his body now shaking with pent-up emotions needing release. The blade quivered in his hand, damaging more of Vincent's skin but he didn't care. One flick of his wrist and he could take the man's head off clean, the thought seemed engaging at the moment. ''You told me you control him, he does what you say. So why do you think I would fall for that now?'' Tears flowed freely and he wiped them away with one hand.

''I lost the protomateria that controls him Cloud; he now has a mind of his own.''

''And you tell me this now?'' Cloud asked miffed, feeling like his intelligence was being insulted. 'You expect me to believe you?'

''I was scared you wouldn't believe me.''

''I don't believe you now.''

''Cl…''

''One more thing, it wasn't Chaos's name Reno screamed when he came.''

Vincent looked to the side, eyes downcast in a solemn expression. Cloud was right no matter what he said. Chaos had made absolutely certain there was no way out of this for him, no way for him to be forgiven.

''I've lost you haven't I?'' the raven haired man asked dejectedly, bringing his face up to look into blue eyes nearly as dejected as his own.

''From the moment you answered the phone.'' Cloud smiled a sad smile. ''I'm sorry.''

 _-Hoorah!_

Feeling his chest constrict and his throat close up, Vincent nodded his head once and stepped to the side, allowing Cloud to leave.

Cloud placed his sword back into its harness and picked back up the duffel bag lying at his feet by the handle. He slowly walked by Vincent and opened the door, his heart wrenching at the pained expression on the man's face. He stopped by the door after opening it and whispered, ''For what it was worth, I did love you.''

A lone tear escaped world-weary crimson eyes, but Cloud wasn't there to see it. Nobody was there to see it. Once again Vincent was alone, no Lucrecia, no Cloud, nobody…not for himself anyways. A mixed feeling welled up inside Vincent for Chaos, who had single handedly ruined the happiness he had worked hard to obtain. His heart was the house on the sand and Chaos the ocean. In one tidal sweep the demon had done more damage than the loss of Lucrecia ever had.

Falling to his knees, Vincent sobbed openly for the first time in his life, apprehension eating away at his soul.

He had lost Cloud, his friend, his lover, and his confidant, the only man who ever really knew him for who he really was. Losing himself for a moment, Vincent closed his eyes and took a deep breath, falling back to that place where he didn't have to think or feel anymore. It had all hit him so hard that life wasn't worth living anymore, so he chose not to.

 _-Where are you going host?_

 _Some place where I can forget._

 _-So you've decided to go there again, isn't that sweet._

 _You've left me with nothing to live for Chaos._

 _-Mmmm, you're right. I have, haven't I?_ his smirk was so palpable Vincent could feel it.

 _I wish for you the same thing you brought upon me, ruin and destruction._

 _-I'll never let anyone harm my Reno._

 _You destroyed my Reno though._

Chaos didn't know why that statement had hit a nerve he never knew could be hit at all. He was feeling… _something_.

In the next instant Vincent had disappeared to the deepest blackness of his mind, deeper than where he had gone when he had lost Lucrecia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This is the last chapter. Thanks to Kuraudo strife who gave me suggestions and an overall bill of health. To all my readers thanks and REVIEW! It makes me happy :D_

Months later….

Cloud stood on the outcropping over looking a desolate and completely destroyed Midgar. The Buster Sword sat buried in the earth by his side, somehow a constant reminder of the hope and the men he had lost. It had started to rust, stark veins of brown metal running along the blade. He could remember how much attention Zack paid to the one reminder he had of an important man he himself had lost. There was just so much he wished had turned out different, things in his life he wish had never happened.

Zack and Sephiroth, both love of his life lost through fate. Then there was Vincent, the man he was learning to love lost through infidelity. It weighed heavily on his heart how much he seemed to lose those he cared for that way, those he wanted to share not just his life but his body with.

The wind ruffled his spiky blonde hair, swirling around him and Cloud took a deep breath, pensive and melancholy. He could smell the burnt ruins of the old metropolis while watching the corrosive remains of the old ShinRa Headquarters, still standing tall in the heart of the city. A mockery of the elite tower it once was.

What was there left for him? Sure Tifa had offered her home and her heart, but he was afraid his blackness might impact on whatever good thing she and the kids had going without him. He couldn't imagine his sadness and gloom not affecting their somewhat perceived happiness and joy with each other. He doubted they needed him to make them feel any more awkward than they did when he _was_ around. He could see the paradox of emotions in their eyes and he knew he was the cause of it. He didn't want that at all and at least now that was one less blame on his increasing tally of hurt.

He knew he had gotten worse since he walked out on Vincent and he didn't want them to see that at all. He didn't want them to see the hurt or the pain in his eyes. But most of all he never wanted to see Vincent ever again.

It had been six months since the last time Cloud had been in Edge, been anywhere near the place. He constantly got phone calls from Tifa and the kids, he even got one from Barrett, none of which he answered because he was just too afraid to let them in, afraid they could hear everything through the sound of his voice, pick up on his flaws with his own words.

The dark clouds ahead had obscured the light from the sun, darkening his surroundings. It was befitting the blonde thought to how he felt, like a mirror of his inner struggle. From his sitting position he reshuffled himself until he was lying on his back with one arm cradling his head. He allowed his eyes to skim over the rusted Buster sword, a symbol to the pride and honor Zack held. It was a keen reminder for him to hold on, a small anchor in his struggle to remain sane.

Feeling himself become sleepy and relaxed from his comforting position, the blonde quickly fell into a deep sleep, allowing the whispers of the lifestream to lull him to darkness.

There was white as far as the eyes could see, flowers of different patterns growing on the ground. The air was crisp, clean, nothing close to the smog that was breathed as oxygen in Midgar or its surroundings.

Cloud looked around, remembering the last time he had come to this place. It was so he could talk to Aerith. Expecting the light hearted flower girl, he was a little surprised when the sound of Zack's voice echoed around the area.

"Hello, Spike." There was no mistaking the cheerfulness of that voice.

Cloud drew in a breath, happy to be able to talk him once again. "Hello, Zack."

Cloud closed his eyes and he could feel the hand placed on his shoulders.

"I've missed you Spike," Zack whispered in his ear and Cloud sighed before opening his eyes and gazing longingly into those soft violet eyes.

"I see you've not been well, Spike." Zack's voice became a little somber and Cloud closed his eyes, wishing they didn't have to talk about his problems. Why did Zack have to ruin the little happiness he was feeling just now?

"I want to see you happy Cloud," Zack responded in answer to the blonde's thoughts. Cloud would never be able to hide anything from him here. There was just so much weighing the blonde down and he didn't like to see it. He could tell though that his and Sephiroth's death was the most darkened hole in Cloud's heart.

Cloud's eyes shot open and he looked deeply into those violet eyes he loved so much, searching for an answer.

"Tell me how to be happy Zack, is it a secret? Something I had to learn but didn't? Why do I have to live like this, Why do I have to be the one to sacrifice? Why me Zack! Why?"

Zack gave a sad smile when a lone tear escaped the corner of Cloud's eyes, but the blonde stubbornly held his gaze, waiting for an answer.

"I do not know why fate deals us the hand it does Cloud, at least you're alive to still try and search for that happiness."

Cloud closed his eyes and turned his back to the brunette, shuddering with the force of the new emptiness that welled inside him. "I guess you're right Zack." He turned around, a crestfallen look on his face. "At least I'm alive… when I'd rather be with you."

Zack smiled a thin smile. "There is someone down there who would give you that happiness if you tried."

Cloud snapped his head up. "Vincent?"

Zack nodded.

Cloud took a deep breath. "You know what he did Zack, please don't ask this of me."

"Things aren't always what they seem Cloud, I'd like you to look at things a little closer to get to the truth," Zack smiled, even though deep down he knew the obstacle in Cloud's way he might not be able to overcome.

Was it Cloud's imagination or was the brunette starting to fade? "Tru….?"

Cloud was interrupted when a ringing suddenly sounded through the fog in his mind. He quickly started out of his haze, jumping up to a sitting position to realize he was asleep. Thearea was dark and the incessant noise started again, he realized a moment later it was his phone. He grabbed the item from his pocket and saw 'Tifa' flashing across the screen. He opted to not answer and listen to the voicemail instead. What he heard had him jumping on Fenrir and racing towards Edge at top speed.

" _Cloud! Please come quickly, the bar is under attack!"_

Twenty minutes and one overworked engine later, Cloud pulled up to the entrance of the 7th, noticing the door was torn off it's hinges and there were claw scratches and other signs of a huge struggle outside and he jumped off Fenrir, grabbing his sword and racing towards the door. He peeked through to see Rude kneeling over Tifa, the woman's head cradled in his arms and the place deserted. Re-sheathing First Tsurugi on his back, the blonde quickly walked over to the pair, a concerned look on his face.

"What happened here?"

Rude could hear the concerned voice and he tensed before answering, he had a bad feeling about this particular person being here right now. "We were on our way here when we saw the bar being attacked by two Basilisks. We managed to chase them off but one of them struck Tifa while escaping. I think she might have been poisoned but I gave her a small dose of Esuna, she'll be alright."

Cloud heaved a sigh of relief, glad no more damage was done. He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when a voice echoed from the stairs while light foot steps could be heard descending said wooden stairs.

"Couldn't find any more yo, she alright R….."

Reno suddenly tapered off, halting in his movements when he spotted Cloud at the bottom of the stairs giving him a blank unreadable look. He honestly wished he had followed his mind and ditched Rude earlier. To say he wasn't expecting to see the blonde was an understatement because he couldn't move an inch. He considered going back upstairs but decided he would face whatever would happen. He couldn't keep running after all and since Chaos wasn't around, this might be his chance to iron things out between them as much as he could. He'd been called a home wrecker by Denzel after the kid found out the truth about why Cloud doesn't come around anymore and his sentiments were explicitly mirrored by Marlene, who shouted at him for ruining Cloud's life and inadvertently Denzel's. They were only teenagers with half the truth so the red head didn't hold any of it against them.

Even Elena and the others had regarded him at fault for hurting Cloud. That was until he explained the entire situation to the lot of them. Even Tifa had to learn the truth for her to not try to kill him with one of her powerful punches. She was really ready to hurt him that day.

Both men watched the redhead approach, Cloud with a pensive look while Rude seemed nervous. Everybody knew that with his enhanced strength Cloud could easily beat Reno to a pulp and Rude did not want it to reach that stage.

"Take Tifa upstairs Rude and get her in a soft bed," Reno instructed, no room for argument in his command.

Rude looked between the two men standing meters apart and he could feel the tension like electricity in the air. He didn't want to, but decided to take Tifa up to her room. He'll stay on the stairs for good measure in case the shit hit the fans. Cradling the brunette in his muscular arms he walked away with her.

Both men stared long and hard at each other, both of them hesitant as to how to begin. There was so much Reno wanted to say in his defense, to maybe get Cloud to forgive him but the cold hard stare he was receiving made anything he wanted to say get stuck in his throat. He didn't see how he could do this without making Cloud hate him deeper, to not try and skewer his ass with his big ass sword. Those blue eyes were _cold_ and _hard_.

Cloud on the other hand was feeling extremely annoyed at having to stay there, to try and listen to what Reno had to say. He felt angry and insulted that Reno could even look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry yo," was all Reno could say.

Cloud gave him a cold hard look. "For what? You have him now to yourself."

"I didn't want…." Reno started but was cut off by clipped angry words.

"You didn't want?" Cloud asked incredulously, his blue eyes glowing so brightly they were scaring Reno who took a step back. "What didn't you want Reno, Vincent? I talked to you, confided in you and you…." The blonde trailed off while turning his back to the other, his voice barely above a whisper. "You fucked me over."

"Cloud, listen…" Reno pleaded. "I didn't want this, it just happened yo."

Cloud made a small laugh, turning around to glare at the redhead. "I guess Vincent just _happened_ to fuck you, right?" Fucking unbelievable.

"Cloud, it wasn't Vincent. You have to believe me."

"So it wasn't Vincent's name you called that night while you were screwing my boyfriend?" Cloud mocked, his voice condescending.

"It was but…"

"I don't want to hear it," Cloud replied, cutting the redhead off while simultaneously walking to the door.

"Cloud, listen to me please…" Reno started after the blonde just as he threw the door open to walk out the bar, to maybe walk away for good but they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Cloud was looking into Vincent's face, at lips he'd kissed so often and skin he'd caressed, but when his eyes met angry yellow he became confused for a second. Vincent's eyes were red. Before the blonde could register what had happened there was a sickening crack before everything went black.

"CLOUD!" Reno shouted, running over to the figure just punched into the adjacent wall, his body hitting with a loud crack before he crumpled to the floor in a heap.

Rude bolted down the stairs in a heartbeat, he was standing close by after all and he was expecting a fight, just not this.

"Cloud!" Reno reached the unconscious blonde and cradled Cloud's head in his arm, his heartbeat racing a mile a minute.

Rude furrowed his brows at the figure at the door, he could feel the killer aura rolling off the demon and he quickly brought his EMR out, getting into a defensive stance while inching close to Reno.

Chaos stood by the door unmoving, his eyes focused on Reno, wanting him to get away from the inferior human that was Cloud Strife. He was about to make his way over and grab the red head when something happened! He was suddenly pushed to the back of Vincent's conscience while he came forth. Where he was getting the strength from to over power him he had no idea, but this wasn't the end at all.

" _Cloud."_

Rude didn't know what had happened, he was expecting having to battle the demon but when the figure rushed forth, it was towards Reno with concern etched on his face. He realized the eyes were red, it was Vincent and he relaxed a little bit, lowering his weapon but still having it out in case Chaos returned.

Vincent snatched Cloud away from the startled redhead, supporting him in his arms. There was blood running down the side of Cloud's face while his head lolled and Vincent had never felt so scared in his life. He had to watch Chaos hurt Cloud, watch the demon he was harboring cause pain to the one he loved. He had to stop it at any cost.

"Let's get him upstairs," Vincent voiced more to himself than to the others. He found his way into one of the empty guest rooms and placed Cloud gingerly on the bed. He used his human hand to move some of the blonde hair away, which revealed a large gash in the scalp. Luckily the mako was healing the wound instantly.

"Will he be alright?"

Vincent could hear the concern in Reno's voice, but he really wasn't caring about the red head right now, as a matter of fact his only concern was Cloud.

"Rude, get me a potion," Vincent instructed after ripping Cloud's shirt open and checking his body for internal damages. Luckily there was none so he could give the blonde the potion without worrying about healing broken bones.

Rude fished a small bottle from his person and handed it to the gunner, who pushed a finger into Cloud's mouth before slowly pouring the liquid inside and making sure Cloud didn't spill any. When the blonde drank it all, Vincent stared at the porcelain face marred slightly by the blow with concern. He wanted to know Cloud was alright.

"Will he be ok yo?" Reno reiterated a little more forcefully, not wanting to be neglected or treated like an outcast. None of this was his fault, he hadn't done anything.

"I think he'll be alright partner," Rude answered, turning his gaze towards Reno who was pouting. He decided the best thing to do was to leave Vincent and Cloud alone. Now that they were sure Chaos hadn't caused any lasting damage, the two figures on the bed probably had a lot of things to iron out.

Reno tried to protest when Rude grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out the room, but he conceded when he realized that now wasn't the time to be butting in. He did want to reconcile with both Vincent and Cloud after all and making them mad at him was nowhere to start.

"Hold up yo, I'm coming," Reno sighed when Rude finally pulled him through the door. He took a last peeked at Vincent's back and Cloud's unconscious body before closing the door behind him.

"Cloud," Vincent called while slapping the fair cheeks lightly. He knew the mako would have fully healed the blonde by now and he was glad for the alone time they were granted. He could finally talk to the blonde once more about what had happened.

"Cloud." This time Cloud stirred, blurry, unfocused blue eyes gazing around the room before settling on him.

"Cloud?"

"No!" the blonde shouted, struggling to reach behind him for his sword that fell off his back downstairs when he got hit. Vincent had to hold him down, which was hard with his enhanced strength but he managed to do it, assuring Cloud he was no threat.

"Vincent?" Cloud asked unsure and the gunner nodded his head reassuringly.

"Are you ok, Cloud?" Vincent asked concerned, running his human hand down the soft cheeks, remembering how long it had been since he'd touched any part of the blonde.

Cloud turned his cheek into the touch, missing it oh so badly before he caught himself and looked at Vincent. Sighing, he sat up and hugged his knees to his chest.

"How have you been, Cloud?" Vincent asked lowly while watching the blonde. He didn't receive any answer but decided to keep talking.

"I've really missed you. I'm sorry Chaos hurt you like that." Vincent took a deep breath. "I couldn't stop him from taking Reno."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cloud asked solemnly, still turning his head away from the sight of the other. He now realized Vincent was telling the truth but he didn't see how that changed anything now. It's already gone too far.

"I was…afraid you would not have believed me," Vincent answered.

Cloud made a small chuckle. "I didn't. But I'm sure I would have been a little more forgiving if you had said something from earlier."

"I couldn't risk you facing Chaos, he would have killed you if given the chance."

"Why, what did I do to make him hate me so much?" A hand gently touched the tender flesh of where he got the hit and Cloud winced. It was still throbbing.

"He believes you are inferior…and that…" Vincent tapered off and Cloud picked up on the sudden hesitation. What wasn't Vincent telling him? He turned his blue gaze towards the gunner.

"What is it, what are you keeping from me this time?" Cloud didn't mean for his question to sound so suspicious, but it did and he decided not to apologize. Vincent could take it any which way he liked.

"Reno isn't a normal human, and whatever he is is feeding Chaos's power. That's why he wanted to get rid of you…"

"So you could both share Reno," Cloud finished, his eyes downcast and his chest constricting. He honestly couldn't see a way around that one at all. It was no use trying to go against such a powerful demon, the destroyer of Omega. "I see…"

Vincent came closer and he felt the bed dip, then a hand was on his leg rubbing lightly.

"Cloud.."

"Mmm?" The blonde sat brooding over this new information, contemplating his options while purposefully keeping his gaze away. He didn't see any way to work any of it out if Chaos thought so less of him.

"Cloud!"

Cloud's head snapped up at the urgency of Vincent's voice, but by that time it was too late.

Reno paced back and forth across the bar downstairs. His gut feeling told him this wouldn't end well, not in the least. He'd been with Chaos long enough to know a few broken bones was the least of his worries, he was worried for Strife…and maybe a little concerned he and Vincent would try to get back together which would spell imminent disaster for the blonde.

"Take it easy partner," Rude cautioned, worried about Reno because the redhead seemed to be taking this harder than he thought. "I'm sure Strife can handle himself if anything happens."

"You just don't get it yo!" Reno shouted in frustration.

Rude quirked a brow. "Don't get what, Reno?"

An exasperated sigh left Reno's lips. "He's determined to kill Cloud."

Rude sat up slowly. "I know Reno, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's the fucking Jenova cells, Rude!"

Rude stood contemplating this new information.

"Damn it, whatever the Jenova cell is Chaos sees it as a threat! He hates humans but he only tries to kill Cloud, get it yo?"

"Holy shit," Rude muttered.

Just then there was a piercing scream from upstairs and they knew it was Cloud, there was no mistaking that voice. Racing up the stairs as fast as they could, Reno reached the door first and turned the handle.

"Shit, it's locked!"

Rude wasted no time kicking the door down and both men entered to see Cloud pinned under Chaos, wheezing and gasping. The blonde was struggling to free himself from the hand choking him while Chaos had his gauntlet arm up as if to strike the blonde.

"Chaos, STOP!" Reno shouted, sprinting towards the two and lashing his foot out which caught Chaos in the side. The demon rolled away but quickly regained his composure.

"Mmm, want to play rough today?" Chaos purred, his eyes as bright as the morning sun while his slight smile bared very sharp teeth.

Cloud laid gasping for breath on the floor and Reno gave him a quick look before focusing his attention back on Chaos. He knew of only one way to get them out of this and he decided if he could prevent it, he would never let Cloud die. Closing his eyes, the red head concentrated the flow of energy within his body, something he had learned to do over the past couple of months, which was similar to an aphrodisiac to the demon.

Chaos inhaled deeply the rich scent emanating from the redhead while keeping his eyes focused on the aura only he could see. Reno was able to hold the demon's attention and he watched out the corner of his eyes as Rude helped Cloud out the room. There was blood on Cloud's shirt and he limped his way out with Rude's help. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed with a soft click.

Reno slowly walked over to Chaos and gazed down at the crouching demon who looked about ready to rip him to shreds.

When they were situated at the bar, Cloud pushed Rude away and massaged his sore throat. "I'll be alright," the blonde muttered in a hoarse voice before staggering his way to his sword and after picking it up he headed outside. He spotted Fenrir parked out front and limped his way over to his bike.

Rude followed close behind until Cloud mounted the bike. "I'm sorry, Strife," the dark skinned man apologized.

Cloud glanced at him before turning the switch in the keyhole. "It's ok Rude, you might not see me for a while."

Rude nodded his head, watching as Cloud pulled a pair of goggles from the front of the bike and covered his eyes. He knew somehow this was the last, maybe the end of any relations the man had with any of them. He also felt bad for his partner, knowing that when the dust was settled there was three miserable hurting souls in need of comfort and help. He'd seen Reno stumble to his apartment half dead countless times when he tried to get out, tried to get away from the demon and the destructive relationship he was forced into. When he, Tseng and the others had tried to defend Reno they were all nearly killed because Chaos didn't take kindly to people trying to take his toys. But the main thing was he never killed them, mostly because Reno begged him not to, which was a far cry from the attitude he had towards Cloud.

"She's not alone," Cloud muttered with his fingers paused on the key in the ignition. It was more a statement, an admittance to the blonde and Rude understood, Cloud believed Tifa didn't need him anymore since she had them all to watch over her.

"No she isn't," The dark skinned man answered.

Rude knew and understood all hope was lost for the three and as he watched Cloud speed off into the distance he barely lifted his hand in a wave, knowing this might really be the last any of them ever hear from him. He didn't miss the slight twist of Cloud's body before a small item crashed into the sidewalk and shattered.

That was it, Cloud's last and only means of contact to the rest of them, shattered into maybe hundreds of pieces like he knew the man felt. Sighing, the bulky man walked back towards the bar looking up at the window to the room he left Reno.

Backing out his EMR Rude smirked before running back inside.

Reno needed him.


End file.
